Teen Crow
by master of the unknown
Summary: The Crow is considered a bird of mystery and one of evil. Legend has it that it's able to bring the dead back to life to set the wrong things right if a tragedy is great enough. That Legend might be more real then some believe. Dead hunter Naruto Uzumaki is revived back to life. But why? Whats the purpose of bring him back? Beacon Hills is in trouble, they will need his help
1. Chapter 1

MasterOfTheUnknown doesn't own anything really except a laptop to write this story. Not Naruto or Teen Wolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Love never dies, the people we cherish dearly can pass and move on from this life but that is just the physical love, if we have that true love then they will live on in our memories and we know we will see them again"_

Beacon Hills was quiet that evening, the usual residence were at home and safely tucked into bed. The only ones out at this time of night were the law enforcement patrolling and waiting to be called into action. Nocturnal animals were making beautiful noises that filled the night with a haunting but peaceful symphony.

Around the outside of Beacon Hills was its cemetery, the full moon hung over the cemetery, its beautiful rays of light caressing each and every grave. Shadows laid sprawled on the ground, showing where the light of the moon wasn't able to reach. But something interrupted the creepy yet peaceful scene. It was the cawing of a bird, more specifically a Crow.

The Crow is considered by some to be a bird of legend. Some believe it to be good while others considered the winged creature a sign that death is near. But one legend is known the most. They say that the Crow is a sort of guide for the spirits to the land of the dead, to help them reach their way to the after-life. But on rare occasions, when a soul has been terribly wronged by others and it can't rest, it is believed that the Crow can bring the soul of the dead person back, to set the wrong things right.

The Crow cawed once more, its black eyes scanned the many graves as it flew overhead. It looked to be searching for a specific grave, one that stood out in its eyes amongst the rest. After a few moments of searching, its eyes sharpened as it may have found its target. Flying around and back, the Crow gave off a shrill cry of victory as it had indeed found what it was looking for. It dove down ferociously but landed softly upon the surface of the grave. The Crow blinked and read the name of the deceased.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The Crow noded its head, happy that it had found the one it had been looking for. The Crow began to peck the grave and send some of its otherworldly power through the stone and into the body beneath the surface. Minutes passed before finally a single hand busted through the soil, the hand twitched slightly and flexed its fingers. The other hand finally busted through the surface as well and it too flexed its fingers. Both of the hands gripped the ground roughly and it looked like they were pushing. A giant chunk of the soil broke as a teen emerged from the grave, gasping desperately for breath.

The teen had dull blond hair, probably from the soil that was still slightly falling from his golden locks of hair. On his face, were three whisker like scar marks on each cheek. His eyes that had been closed the whole time he was struggling to regain breath finally opened to reveal two pools of bright blue. Naruto released a strained cry as he finally pulled himself out of his grave and laid on the soft grass. The Crow watched the newly revived blond with a glint in its eyes, ready to start their journey of vengeance.

"What happened?" Naruto groaned out, holding his head as he looked up at the Crow that stood perched on the tombstone. Naruto hissed as images began to flash through his mind like a bad motion picture. Images of a beautiful girl with midnight blue hair and almost pearl colored eyes, she had the smile of an angel and a voice as sweet as honey. Other images began to flash, a woman with crimson hair who smiled lovingly at him and next to her stood a man with the same kind of hair he had.

"_Hinata Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, who are you people?" _Naruto struggled to remember who these people were, all he knew was they were important to him. They were precious to him!

Naruto stumbled out of the graveyard, he knew he had to make it home. His body moved like it was on autopilot, he had to reach his home. Clouds began to form overhead, completely blocking out the boomed overhead and it began to rain, dampening Naruto's already wet clothes and making the blond shiver slightly even if he barely felt the cold of the falling rain. It didn't take him too long to reach his house but what he saw shocked him.

The windows in the upstairs were busted out, letting the curtains fly out whenever a gust of wind brushed them. Vines and weeds seemed to crawl their way up the side of the house and the lawn had definitely seen better days. Naruto shook his head and went to the front door, he pulled slightly and the door refused to budge open. Naruto growled in frustration as he kept trying to force open the door but met with failure each time. The Crow cawed once and that seemed to motivate the blond to try once more. Naruto pulled his fist back and punched the front door, needless to say the wooden object in his path didn't stand a chance. The door swung open and finally granted him access to his house.

The house was dark and Naruto noticed that the furniture had been covered by white sheets. Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him, the house was quiet, too quiet. Naruto's hands found the light switch and tried to turn on some lights but to his disappointment, no light flooded the living room. Probably had been shut off a long time ago. The blond glanced around, noticing some pictures on the fireplace. One was a picture of him and that Hinata girl he remembered, his cheeks were covered in icing it looked like and Hinata was laughing at him. Naruto reached out and touched the picture. He instantly pulled back, regretting his decision as his head pounded violently. Memories flashing through his eyes.

_Memory_

_It was Naruto's sixteenth birthday party and his family, friends and girlfriend was gathered all around him as he blew out the candles. Everyone was smiling, laughing and having a great time. Minato was holding Kushina in a loving embrace, their eyes glinted with joy as they watched their son having just a merry time. To both parents it was hard to believe how fast the years had gone by. The baby they were raising was growing up so fast. _

_Jiraiya and Tsunade watched their godchild with similar expressions as the parents. Remembering when the blond had taken his first steps, to his first birthday party and all those good times. And now here they were, at the blond's sixteenth birthday party and the two couldn't be happier. _

_One thing in the party though which lead to another and well, a massive food fight broke out. Cake and other desserts were sent flying through the air, covering guests from head to toe in delicious pastry. In the end, Naruto had white icing covering his face and his girlfriend, the beautiful Hinata Hyuga was laughing at him._

"_Oh Naruto-kun" Hinata giggled, both unaware that their picture had been taken by one sneaky Kushina Uzumaki. She would keep this picture for memories and to embarrass her child when ever she could get the opportunity._

_Naruto smiled as Hinata kissed his cheek. This was definitely a birthday party he would remember._

_Memory End_

Naruto had stumbled upstairs, his hands gripping at his skull and trying in vain to reduce the awful throbbing sensation. His hand had accidentally brushed against another picture, this triggered another memory to set off within the blonds mind.

_Another Memory_

_It had been two weeks since Naruto's sixteenth birthday had ended and he now found himself standing in the middle of the woods surrounding Beacon Hills with his parents. They had packed camping gear or that's what Naruto believed. But their behavior as of late was beginning to set some doubts in his mind. At night, Naruto would hear the two discussing something of importance because he knew for a fact the two didn't want him to hear what they were talking about. One night when they were talking about, well whatever they were talking about, Naruto had stumbled in and they had quickly stopped talking and stared at him with forced innocent smiles. Naruto had asked them about it but they said nothing of what they were discussing and went about their day._

"_So Naruto" Minato began with a sigh, trying to find a way to approach this situation. "I'm sure you figured out this isn't just a normal camping trip huh?"_

"_I have noticed something's been going on but I figured you or mother would tell me on your own time" Naruto answered and Minato smiled slightly. His son was more mature than he had most people believe._

"_Yes and that time has come now" Minato said, his usual warm blue eyes took on a serious nature. "We've been hiding a secret from you son for a long time but everything you've done in life has lead up to this moment"_

"_What do you mean by that father?" Naruto asked._

"_I mean Naruto, the martial arts training, gun training, the archery and all that other stuff, me and your mother decided that as of today you are ready to join in our line of work" Minato said as they both heard a shuffling coming from the woods behind them. Minato ignored the shuffling, Naruto peered over his dad's shoulder but couldn't see nothing._

"_What line of work are you talking about?" Naruto stopped looking over his father's shoulder and stared him right in the face, crystal blue meeting dull blue._

"_We want you to be a hunter" The familiar voice of Kushina said while coming out of the woods with someone struggling in her grasp. Naruto noticed that something was different about the man within his mother's grasp. By different, he really meant strange looking. He had like a unnaturally long facial hair, the man's ears were pointed to a tip and eyes shown a dark golden color. The man snarled at him, actually snarled like a dog would! It showed the man had abnormally long fangs, something was wrong. Naruto looked at his father who was glaring at the strange man._

"_You have a lot of explaining to do dad!" Naruto said, his voice stern and his eyes narrowed in a glare._

"_I know son"_

_Memory End_

Naruto was now sitting in a chair he had in his old bedroom. His head was facing towards the ground and he was sitting in front of a mirror. The blond panted slightly, he remembered almost everything now. He remembered who he was, his family, friends, what his parents wanted him to become. They wanted him to follow in their footsteps as a hunter, the so called protectors of Beacon Hills. Naruto's family protected Beacon Hills against all supernatural threats that might try to harm any and all people in the town. His family had been doing it for centuries, he only knew of one other hunter family in town. Well he hoped they still lived in this town.

The only memory that escaped Naruto's reach was on his, Hinata's and his mother and father's death. He tried to remember, he desperately tried but the memory escaped him. Naruto's ears perked slightly when he heard the flapping of wings behind him, he tilted his head slightly and his eyes met with the dark ones of the Crow. The Crow cawed at him.

"Why.."Naruto gasped out, still trying to get used to speaking again after what felt like forever. Naruto didn't know how long he or his parents have been dead, he would find that out later. "Why did you bring me back?" Naruto asked the Crow as if expecting an answer from the animal.

The Crow cawed twice and Naruto was actually able to make out two words, two actual words! _"Protector...Vengeance"_

"To protect Beacon Hills right? Why me though!" Naruto shouted desperately, this time though the Crow did not answer. Instead the creature watched the now revived blond with uncaring black eyes, Naruto could tell the Crow didn't truly care for him, just the fact he brought him back to complete some sort of mission, a goal of some sort. Naruto shouted in frustration and punched the mirror, shattering it and sending shards of glass flying. The blond didn't even feel the pain in his knuckles and could see the new cut on his hand was healing fast, very fast!

Naruto ignored it, he reached into his drawer and pulled out what looked to be a Halloween makeup kit. Naruto remembered using it to dress up one year, to put the final touch on some silly costume he had worn. Those were simpler times, more innocent times. The blond began to rub a large amount of white makeup on his face, his usual tan skin was beginning to fade underneath the substance and become a pale white. Once complete with the face makeup, he covered his eyes and lips in black.

Naruto stared into the shattered mirror at his new facial appearance, it was a nice touch for a walking dead person he guessed. Removing his wet clothes, he replaced old attire with under armour and comfortable black jeans. Naruto rummaged through his closet and found what he was looking for. He had planned to wear this on his eighteenth birthday, to show his father because he had one just like it. But he guessed now would be appropriate to wear it.

What Naruto pulled out was a long black trench coat(its not a cloak like in the regular Naruto series so I decided to make it a trench coat instead) The trench coat was pitch black but at the bottom it had bright orange flames crawling around it, like the flames were slowly swallowing the coat from the bottom up. On the back was the Kanji for "Namikaze" The coat had enough places he could store weapons and it was very light to wear.

Naruto heard the Crow caw in approval, apparently the bird liked the way he looked.

"I don't know why you brought me back you silly bird or how me and the others died. But I will find out!" Naruto declared, walking over to the window and throwing the curtain out of his way. The resurrected blond glanced out into the night, breathing in the fresh air for the first time in awhile. The air was mixed with the scent of the rain and it pleased his sense of smell. He was really alive, given a second chance because of some bird. He wouldn't waste this opportunity. But even though the night looked peaceful, Naruto could tell it was all but that, something was going on in Beacon Hills. Something big if it called for him to be revived from the dead.

Right now, Naruto knew he needed to retrieve his parent's weapons. He was more than sure they were recovered after his and his parent's demise, why wouldn't they be taken. The Crow landed on Naruto's shoulder and cawed, giving him a possible location to where the weapons might be.

"You don't say huh? Interesting" If Naruto wanted them weapons, he would wait till morning.

The Crow cawed once again, the blond could tell it was excited for the upcoming adventure, whatever it may be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Day)

Scott and Stiles sat in the old Hale house while Derek inspected Scott's arm. Scott had tried to get his first tattoo but thanks to his Beta healing, the tattoo didn't last too long. Derek's eyes shined a crimson color as he inspected Scott's arm, his sight could definitely see the tattoo. Isaac was passed out in the corner after being rescued by Scott and Derek from some Alpha.

"Yeah I see it, two bands right?" Derek asked. Scott noded, feeling slightly relieved that the Alpha could see his tattoo. "What does it mean?"

Scott was quiet for a second, really trying to think of the meaning behind his tattoo. Usually some tattoos had some sentimental value to others while some people get them because they look cool. Scott sighed slightly and decided to explain it in the best way he could. "I don't know really, its just something I trace with my fingers" Scott said, his fingers found their way to the wooden table next to him and began to trace a pattern of some sort in the dust.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked, truly curious why the young Beta wanted a tattoo so badly. Getting a tattoo as a person slightly hurt, but if Scott really wanted a tattoo he would have to go through some real pain to get it because normal methods to get a tattoo wouldn't work on him.

"Do you know what tattoo mean's?" Scott asked.

"It means to mark something" Stiles said with a smile, happy that he remembered that little bit of info from Scott. Derek looked at Stiles with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. Surprise probably because he knew what it meant and annoyed that Stiles had decided to speak at all. Derek would rather prefer if Stiles could stay quiet for one day.

"That's indonesian Stiles but in Samoa, the word tattoo means open wound" Scott said and Stiles looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Wondering where this new bit of information was coming from. "I've always wanted a tattoo and I planed on getting one when I turned eighteen. But I figured I should get one now as a sort of reward" Scott said, not looking either his best friend or Derek in the eye. Both could tell Scott seemed lost in his thoughts.

"A reward for what?" Derek asked and the Alpha heard Scott sigh sadly.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer" Scott said and Derek noded. He could understand where the poor teen was coming from, he knew how strong the feelings Scott had for Allison were. To not have any sort of contact with her all summer must be killing the Beta on the inside. "Even when I really wanted to, even when sometimes it was so hard not to text her. I'm just trying to give her the space that she wants" Scott paused there and Stiles felt bad for his friend. Hell Scott practically fell in love with Allison at first glance, he wish he could help his best friend with the pain but he didn't know how. After all, Stiles himself wasn't having too much luck in the female department.

"Four months have gone by and it still hurts. Still feels like a…" Scott paused there, he knew the other two could figure out what he wanted to say next.

"An open wound" Stiles said and Scott noded, feeling slightly depressed at the thought of his ex love. Derek noded once again, him and Scott were a lot more similar than most would think. Derek reached over and grabbed a blowtorch, he noticed how slightly paler Stiles face had gotten at seeing the tool.

"The pain is going to be worse than anything you have ever felt Scott" Derek said while lighting up the torch. Scott glanced at the fire, mentally steeling himself for the pain that was going to come. He knew this was going to hurt immensely, probably worse than his past fights with Peter, the Kanima and Derek himself. But he wanted this tattoo, so he gave the Alpha an okay.

"Stiles I'm going to need you to hold him down" Derek commanded as the human tried to leave the room. Stiles cursed slightly, he didn't want to see what was about to happen next but it seemed Derek needed him. Stiles walked over and placed his hands on Scott's shoulders, ready to push him down _when_ Scott began to struggle from the pain.

Soon enough, hot flames got introduced to exposed skin and the screams of one Scott McCall filled the house as he was getting his tattoo redone in a very unfun way. Scott eventually passed out from the pain.

What felt like hours passed before Scott regained consciousness, he stared at his arm and to his joy, the tattoo was right there! Scott finally stood up and both him and Stiles began to leave the Hale house.

"Well that tattoo looks pretty damn permanent now!" Stiles said.

"Yeah I kinda needed something permanent after all that we've gone through. Its all happening so fast, it feels so" Scott thought for a second, his mind trying to find the right word for the situation. "So ephemeral"

Stiles noded in approval at Scott's impressive use of vocabulary, he definitely didn't screw around this summer, Scott seemed better prepared for the upcoming school year. "Studying for the PSAT?" Stiles asked.

"Yup" Scott opened the wooden door and his eyes caught something that seemed out of place. The front of the wooden door was painted a fresh coat of red paint while the other side was still old and chipped. That made no sense to Scott unless Derek was trying to cover something up. "Hey Derek why is one side of the door painted and not the other?"

"Go home Scott" Derek said, he didn't need to involve Scott with the upcoming threat. The Alpha noticed all the past stuff had been slowly ruining Scott's life and hurting the Beta emotionally and physically. Derek decided not to involve Scott with anymore supernatural things especially the Alpha pack. Scott needed to go to school and be a normal teenager, he owed the teen that much. Scott noticed Derek's expression, he could tell that Derek hoped he would drop the subject and just leave.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Summoning forth his claws, Scott began to claw away at the paint and ignored Derek's protest for him to cease his actions. It didn't take long before Scott found what he was looking for, some sort of strange symbol was burned into the wood on Derek's front door.

"This looks just like the symbol on the deer, the same night I got bitten by the Alpha" Scott looked at Derek, his eyes of the deadly seriousness. "How many are there?"

Derek sighed."A pack of them….an Alpha pack"

"How does that even work?!" Stiles asked, already dreading the worst, things were about to get bad in Beacon Hills, really bad. One Alpha was bad enough but a whole pack of them. That was just insane!

"I hear they have some kind of leader. He's called Deucalion. Me and Isaac have been looking for Boyd and Erica for the past few months"

"How do you deal with an Alpha Pack?" Scott asked, listening to Derek sigh.

"With all the help I can get" Derek glanced at both teens, Stiles and Scott shared a glance as well. The fun they had over summer is now gone and a new threat was arising in Beacon Hills, it was time for them to get back to work so to speak and save the town.

"Where is she? Where is the girl?" The voice of Isaac surprised everyone, they all turned to him to see him awake.

"What girl?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the Crow stood in the middle of the woods surrounding Beacon Hills, the summer sun shined down upon them. Naruto didn't feel it though, not cold, no warmth, in his opinion it sucked. While he was resurrected, he wasn't truly alive, just a walking corpse. They were standing before a massive trunk of a tree, the tree had been cut down a long time ago. Naruto knew that underneath the tree, was a cellar that contained the weapons he needed. His family had long ago built this cellar to either make a quick escape from enemies or store weapons. Nobody would think the tree was any different than another so it was the perfect place.

"Lets do this" The Crow cawed in approval, Naruto didn't truly know why he was given life again but Beacon Hills needed him, the Crow knew it and he did too. The blond just hoped he could find the answers he is looking for and face whatever threat may come. But first he had some weapons to retrieve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats where I will stop this chapter. I know a lot of you may hate me for putting the Uzumaki Alpha story on hold. But I came up with this idea and I don't know I fill like it will bring a whole new originality and mystery to the Teen Wolf / Naruto crossover universe.

Until Next time

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. Recovering the lost Meeting the Hyuuga

Back with another chapter of Teen Crow. I do not own anything because as we all know MasterOfTheUnknown is simply a writer on the internet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes scanned the very dusty cellar that his family used to own. Well it was still his families because nobody else knew of this location but him and his relatives. The Crow on Naruto's shoulder cawed before leaping off the blonde's shoulder and began flying around the small confined space of the cellar. It seemed to be looking for something but Naruto couldn't tell what. Naruto walked over to an old wooden bookcase, he remembered that his mom used to like to read some fictional novels in her spare time, walking to the side of the wooden case, Naruto used his strength and pushed it over. The bookcase broke upon impact with the ground, covering the floor with wooden chips and parts.

But Naruto found the secret room within the cellar that his parents stored their weapons. His parents were very careful kind of people and they wanted to make sure that nobody found their weapons if they somehow managed to stumble upon their cellar. Naruto paid the Crow no attention as it flew past him and into the room. The blond hunter walked into the room, he scanned it because it truly felt like an eternity since he had last walked into the room, he didn't know how long it truly has been since his and his parent's passing. The secret rooms had a lot of weapons from throwable knives to big guns, now Naruto was no fool. He knew that he couldn't just walk around town carrying big weapons that would stick out of his trench coat, so he would have to have some small weapons that were easily concealed but would definitely be effective.

Naruto was never a really big fan of guns like his father Minato or his grandfather Jiraiya, Naruto prefered to kill his target with his bare hands or any throwable weapons that he had in his possession. He grabbed a few shuriken and stuffed them into a pouch in his trench coat, this pouch would allow him easy access to the shuriken should he need to whip them out and throw them at his opponent. Naruto grabbed a few kunai as well and attached them near his hip, where he could pull one out in case he found himself in a knife fight. Naruto was effectively trained in the art of Kenjutsu so he was pretty sure he could handle himself with a knife. One kunai grabbed his attention, it was a tri-pronged one. Its three points were sharpened and Naruto had no doubt it could cut through flesh like a regular knife could with hot butter. The tri-pronged kunai was being confined within a glass case. It was so beautiful and deadly at the same time, a perfect weapon.

His father had explained once that the tri-pronged kunai was very sacred to their family, his great grandfather had used it before passing it down to his child and so on and so forth. Now it was Naruto's but for some reason the blond felt it wasn't the right time to use it. Naruto did wonder though what made the this kunai so special though, he asked Minato about it but the older blond didn't explain, he just said that Naruto would find out when the time was right.

Naruto shook his head and turned his attention away from the tri-pronged kunai, he would possibly find use of it later. The Crow cawed at him from the doorway leading towards the cellar, it seemed the bird was ready to leave such a confined space.

"Alright I'm coming" Naruto snorted as the Crow returned to his shoulder. "Don't get your feathers in a not!" The Crow responded by pecking the blond rather hard on the head. Naruto was tempted to kill the Crow but that would result in his own death...again. Before Naruto left, he decided to pick up one last weapon, a weapon that had a bit of sentimental value to him. He walked over to a case near the tri-pronged kunai and opened it. Within the case was a tanto, this small but effective sword like weapon used to belong to a family friend of his. One he considered to be an older brother. Naruto still couldn't remember about his or his families death, he had no idea if his older brother figure was still alive.

Naruto pressed his hand on the blade of the weapon and images began to flash through his mind.

_Memory_

_Naruto and his older brother figure stood in the middle of the woods once again surrounding Beacon Hills. Its been a week since Naruto had learned of the secret behind his family. His family were apparently a group of hunters that went after supernatural creatures that threatened Beacon Hills. The blond Uzumaki wanted to call his parents crazy but it was hard to argue against their claims when they had a Werewolf staring him in the face. Apparently the Werewolf his mother had captured was responsible for a few murders that had been springing up in Beacon Hills as of late. That Werewolf was no longer amongst the living anymore._

"_So what are we doing out here Kakashi-nee-san?" Naruto asked his older brother who was now identified as Kakashi. While Kakashi and Naruto weren't biologically related, they were still family. Kakashi's family had been a big supporter financially for his family and when Kakashi's father, Sakumo committed suicide, Minato didn't hesitate to take Kakashi in as one of their own. Minato had taught Kakashi about the ways of being a hunter and the Hatake picked up the lessons like a fish with water. And now here they were, both Naruto and Kakashi standing in the woods._

"_So I'm guessing both Minato and Kushina told you about our families little secret huh?" Kakashi asked while Naruto noded._

"_Yeah so our family fights against supernatural evil" Naruto stated simply as if he were talking about the weather. While the fact that his family was a group of hunters and supernatural entities were real was a little hard for him to adjust to. Naruto was able to understand why his parents didn't tell him till now. He was more mature now and open to the possibility of the existence of the supernatural, he wouldn't have been able to accept that as a child. He would have thrown a fit and everything._

"_And I know you've been trained in multiple fighting styles including our families style of fighting. But you haven't been trained to fight with a weapon, more specifically a knife" Kakashi whipped out two kunai, he tossed one to Naruto who caught it warily, Kakashi put his in a reverse grip and held the handle tightly. "You will now start your training in weapon fighting"_

"_But why do I have to even learn how to fight with a knife?" Naruto complained while flipping the kunai the same way Kakashi did and held the handle of the weapon, not as tightly as Kakashi but good enough to where it wouldn't fall out of his hand._

"_For two reasons, one being that there are more than just Werewolves out there possibly wanting to attack Beacon Hills, so you will need to know how to fight with other things besides your fists" Kakashi chuckled behind his face mask. Nobody really knew why Kakashi wore that mask but there were plenty of rumors by the people of Beacon Hills on why he wore it. Some ridiculous and others that weren't worth mentioning. "And two I know how you feel when it comes to guns Naruto, unlike Jiraiya or Minato-sensei, you hate using one. Some would consider you a brute Naruto but I think it just makes you a rather unique hunter"_

"_Thanks Kakashi" Naruto said with a smile._

"_Now" The playfulness in Kakashi's voice disappeared, replaced with a serious tone he's only heard a few times from the masked man. "Let us begin your training Naruto" Without warning, Kakashi ran at Naruto with the speed of an Olympic runner._

_Naruto gulped, he knew this training was for his own good and everything. He just hoped he could survive it"_

_Memory End_

A few tears gathered in the resurrected blond's eyes before he steeled himself. Those times, while the training was very difficult, he could say those times were the best in his whole life. This tanto was Kakashi's favorite weapon, the same weapon Kakashi had gotten from his biological father, Sakumo Hatake. Naruto knew Kakashi wouldn't willingly give up this weapon, so where was Kakashi? Was Kakashi dead too? What happened with Naruto and his family? Who was the fucking bastard or bastards that caused all this? Was it a rival family of hunters? Werewolves?

All these questions and so many more ran through Naruto's mind. The Crow offered him no answer, nothing to ease the pain brought up by the memories he had to relive. Naruto pulled the tanto out and placed it within a sheath. Strapping it too his back, Naruto decided he had enough weapons for now. He would come back for the guns later if he really needed to use them. Right now he needed to find answers to his past, he just hoped the certain people he was looking for still lived in Beacon Hills.

With that, Naruto left the cellar and disappeared into the forest. One clear destination in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Somewhere in Downtown Beacon Hills)

"I don't trust him and neither does Scott" Isaac said while pacing back and forth in the loft of Derek's apartment. The Alpha was getting rather annoyed by his Beta's constant talking, his head was still focused on trying to find both Boyd and Erica, Isaac's constant chattering wasn't helping the slightest bit. Derek's uncle, Peter knew of a way to possibly find their locations through Isaac's memory so Derek was facing the decision of just knocking out the Beta so the process could go a lot smoother.

"You don't have to trust him Isaac, but if were going to find both Boyd and Erica, this is something we need to do. Besides you trust me right?" Derek asked. He knew things had been tense in his pack lately and the disappearance of Boyd and Erica didn't ease that tension at all.

"I do trust you Derek but I don't like him" Isaac had finally stopped his pacing and stared out the giant glass window, the window gave him a rather impressive view of Beacon Hills.

"Nobody likes him Isaac" Derek said before his ears picked up the sound of a pair of feet walking towards his door. Both Beta and Alpha turned towards the front door of the loft when it opened revealing his uncle and former Alpha, Peter Hale.

"Now boys, now coming back from the dead has left my abilities rather impaired. But my hearing is still working though so I hope your comfortable saying whatever it is your feeling straight to my face" Peter said with a grin, waiting for either one to say something.

"We don't like you" Derek said simply causing Peter to sweatdrop slightly and Isaac to snicker. "Now shut up and help us" Derek commanded, he sat up to his full height and used it to intimidate his uncle. If there was one thing he had learned from his uncle and time as an Alpha, fear and intimidation was an important thing if you wanted to stay alive. Have your opponents believe you are more than what you are, make them feel as if your the real things there nightmares are made of.

"Fair enough" Peter said and summoned his claws. Isaac gulped slightly at the former Alpha's claws but took a seat anyway despite the fear he was feeling. Derek assured Isaac that he would make sure Peter caused him no real harm but he couldn't help but feel nervous in Peter's presence. After all the man was a murderer and he knew he would do anything to get what he wants, there wouldn't be any lengths he wouldn't go to.

Isaac took a seat in the chair in the middle of the loft, Peter could practically smell the fear radiating off Isaac.

"So how do you know this trick?" Isaac asked, his nervousness grew as he could feel Peter trace the back of his neck with his claws. Peter glanced at the Beta's neck, looking for the perfect point to sink his claws into, he didn't want to do it in the wrong place or too deep and possibly paralyze the teen, no matter how amusing it would actually be.

"Its an ancient ritual used by Alpha's, it can help recover any lost memories and if the Alpha is strong enough, they can steal that person's memories. Isaac when I do this you must be very relaxed and calm because one slip up and well lets just say you won't be able to walk ever again" Peter said causing the Beta to gulp in fear, the temptation to bolt out of the room was very strong at the moment. But Isaac had no doubt his chances at escape were slim, Derek would intercept him before he could even make it to the door.

Before Isaac could say anything more, Peter found the mark he was searching for and he plunged his claws into Isaac's neck. Isaac struggled and thrashed, feeling his mind being invaded. Peter's eyes glowed a bright crystal color, showing that the process was going along smoothingly.

While this was going on, neither Derek, Peter or Isaac noticed that perched outside their window was a singular black Crow, its eyes taking in everything that had transpired in the loft. The Crow cawed and took off, it had to report what it had seen to the other Crow, the Crow that was currently riding on a certain undead blond's shoulder. In the loft, Derek heard the sound of a Crow, his eyes shifted to the side and he watched a the very bird he seen take off into the sky. Derek sighed and stood up, waiting for the process to be over with, after all he had to meet up with Scott and Stiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Scott and Stiles)

Scott and Stiles walked through school, discussing about the whole Alpha pack situation. It was a pretty frightening thought, there was a whole pack full of Alpha's out there, lurking around Beacon Hills and Scott was truly worried about that. How many innocent people were going to be cut down because of the pack? Could he find out what these Alpha's really wanted? So many questions and more ran through the young Beta's head.

"So what would a pack of Alpha's want with Derek though? Maybe kind of like a recruiting thing?" Stiles asked, Scott was just about to answer when he felt it. Scott stiffened slightly and Stiles must of noticed his friends sudden change as he stopped all together. Scott turned his head and seen two identical looking people, twins he figured, walking away from them. Scott inhaled sharply, his senses were going crazy. Those two were dangerous, who were the two? Scott had never seen them before and they just suddenly appear, well yeah school was starting up again but Scott highly doubted they were at Beacon Hills High School to get an education. Were they apart of the Alpha Pack?

"Hey Scott, you coming?" Stiles voice broke Scott out of his thoughts and he looked towards his best friend. Instead of answering Stiles, Scott decided to walk past them. He had too much to think about to be distracted, like getting a passing grade this school year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Allison and Lydia)

Allison Argent, former girlfriend of one Scott McCall and hunter was writing down the design that had been forcefully placed on both her and Lydia's arm. Something about the design caught her interest, Allison was drawing the design in one of her notebooks.

"I want one" Allison heard Lydia say. Allison looked up to see her friend looking at something intently, Allison raised an eyebrow slightly and turned to see what she was looking at. What Allison saw were two very good looking twins, they were dressed the same and she could see why they had caught Lydia's interest. But as much as she wanted to stare at two hot guys, she needed to get back to work. But she couldn't help but want to tease her friend and everything.

"Which one?" Allison asked as she turned back to her friend with a cute smile on her pretty face. Lydia looked at her friend like she was slightly insane.

"The straight one obviously" Lydia said before looking back towards the twins. Allison was confused, how could Lydia tell that one of the twins wasn't straight. Allison looked back and seen that one of the twins was indeed what Lydia said he was, the twin and Danny were staring at each other with _very_ friendly smiles. Meanwhile Lydia licked her lips like a predator about to snatch its prey, she wanted the straight twin and she wanted him now!

Allison stared at her friends coffee cup and noticed the logo on the cup. The logo represented what store the coffee had been purchased from. Allison looked back and forth between the cup and her wrist, maybe it wasn't just a random design or symbol that crazy woman had placed on their wrists, what if it was actually a logo of some sorts?

"What if its actually a logo, not a symbol?" Allison asked Lydia. After a few seconds and she didn't get no reply, Allison looked up to see her friend had all but vanished. Allison looked back and sure enough, her friend was flirting with one of the twins while the other was talking with Danny. Allison scoffed slightly but she was amused by her friends actions none the less, she turned back towards her laptop and began researching some Beacon Hills logos, hopefully the internet would provide her with some knowledge to the thing on her and Lydia's wrists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Scott and Stiles)

"So you think they captured Heather to turn her?" Scott asked while him and Stiles were walking through the halls of the highschool. School had ended for the day and the two were more than ready to head on home.

"Possibly, Derek says its easier to turn teenagers" Stiles said, his brain was racked with multiple questions on why an Alpha pack would want Heather.

"But what would an Alpha Pack need with a Beta?"

"I don't know or care Scott! Okay, we need to find this girl. Her and my mom were best friends before mine died! Hell Scott, me and her used to take bubble baths together when we were three. I need to find her" Stiles said and Scott could hear how worried his friend was for this girl, Stiles heart beat was kinda jumping up and down too and he smelled of worry and desperation.

"Well then we need Isaac to remember"

"How? I mean Peter and Derek couldn't do it, do you know any other Alpha's with a better trick?" Stiles asked and Scott stopped in the hall, he might knew of someone that could help them with their little problem.

"Well he isn't an Alpha but he could be just as helpful. Besides he knows a lot about Werewolves" Scott smiled slightly, they needed to meet up with Derek and Isaac. After that, it was time to take a visit to the vet!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Unknown location, outside Beacon Hills)

The sun was beginning to set outside. Many magnificent colors spread through the sky, colors ranging from pink to light blue and so many others, it was definitely a breath taking scene. Outside of Beacon Hills, there was a big household. This district is where you could find the more wealthier residents of Beacon Hills living at. And it was true, the Hyuuga family was far from poor, some of their family were far up in the government, bankers, some made some good investments. Lets just say nobody in the Hyuuga family ever had a problem when it came to money.

Besides being wealthy, the Hyuuga were also secretly a family of hunters. Just like the former Uzumaki/Namikaze family, they had been protecting Beacon Hills for many years. They had made an alliance with the Uzumaki/Namikaze, together the families had been all but unstoppable against all threats. Or at least thats what they had believed.

Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the entire Hyuuga family sat in his office. His great grandfather had long ago founded their family and now he was leading it after taking over from his father. Hiashi though had everyone give up on the hunter life. After his daughter, the angelic Hinata Hyuuga, her boyfriend and his parents had died, Hiashi decided he didn't want anymore of his family to suffer the same fate. He would admit with the Uzumaki/Namikaze alliance, he had grown arrogant, thinking no supernatural creature could touch them. Life definitely had slapped him in the face once he had seen their bodies, so lifeless, so cold. Half of the Hyuuga family disagreed with Hiashi's choice when he declared the stopping of the hunting tradition and split away.

Right now, Hiashi looked out the open window of his office and sighed sadly. The years that had been passing have been the slowest and hardest for the head of the Hyuuga family. His missed his daughter greatly, she had a bright future ahead of her, Hinata had wanted to be a singer one day. Hiashi knew she could have done it, her voice was as angelic as her features. Then there was Naruto, he didn't necessarily like the blond at first but eventually warmed up to him. Naruto had that effect on people, he could make you like him even when you wanted to hate him. That boy just like his daughter had a promising future, Naruto told Hiashi once that he wanted to join the military, just like his grandfather, Jiraiya had done. Then he would come home and start his family with Hinata. He supported her singing career every step of the way.

The two had been engaged before their murders, fate was definitely a cruel mistress. Hiashi sighed, there was no need to get himself lost in these old memories, they would only cause him to spiral back into depression...again.. Hiashi looked at his watch and sighed, it was time to pick his other daughter up from her cheerleading practice.

As Hiashi made his way to the door, he stopped cold suddenly. His old hunter instincts felt a presence in the room with him, turning around Hiashi whipped out a throwing knife and chucked it with perfect accuracy at his intruder, this would teach the would be robber not to break into the Hyuuga home.

Although Hiashi's heart almost jumped into his throat when he seen who had invaded his office.

"It can't be" He whispered, his pearl colored eyes widened in disbelief, there was no way what he was seeing could be real.

Standing before him was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the knife that had been thrown his way was caught between two of his fingers and the resurrected blond hadn't even winced when he caught the knife.

"Hiashi" Naruto said, his ocean colored orbs staring at the Hyuuga family leader. Faster than Hiashi could react, Naruto tossed the knife back and it easily split penetrated the wall next to Hiashi's ear. Hiashi could care less about the small cut that now lay upon his ear where the knife had nicked him. "We need to talk"

The entire time, the Crow that had brought the blond back to life was sitting on the ledge of the open window. The Crow had one thought going through its bird brain.

Humans, be they living, dead or undead in Naruto case, were very interesting creatures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats where I will stop chapter two. I will try to update whenever I can. Also Scott and his friends won't be meeting Naruto for a few more chapters.

Until next time, MasterOfTheUnknown is out! Peace!


	3. The Funeral, Isaac remembers!

And I am here with chapter three of Teen Crow. Everyone seems to be liking the story so far and I'm glad for that. I try to update and write a new chapter whenever I can. But I'm sure every author can agree that sometimes you know life can get in the way. Anyway you came here to read a chapter, not my excuses or complaining, lets get on with it!

MasterOfTheUnknown owns nothing as he is a simple author on .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Memory_

_The sky over Beacon Hills seemed to be an endless sea of gray clouds. They stretched farther than the normal human eye could see. Rain fell hard from the sky, as if the very heaven's themselves were weeping because of this day. The residents in Beacon Hills wondered why it was raining so hard, the weather forecaster had said predicted clear sky and warm weather, not this._

_Right now, in the Beacon Hills cemetery there were two groups. One was smaller than the other but it was obvious to anyone why they had gathered there today. A funeral was definitely taking place. A funeral for Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. The lives of these individuals had been taken away, by whom or what was still unknown to everyone._

_Senju Tsunade held her husband tightly, her face buried into his shoulder and dampening his suit with tears. Her heart was broken, her beloved child and grandchild were forever gone from the world. Jiraiya while trying to remain strong for his wife couldn't help the tears that fell from his face. Jiraiya was just as heart broken as his wife, his pride and joy, his son was gone along with his grandson, both would have taken the family name so far and would have kept Beacon Hills safe._

_Thunder boomed overhead but that's now what had everyone's attention. No, it was the three caskets being slowly brought forth. On Kushina's casket was the swirl of the Uzumaki family, her casket was being carried by Kushina's younger sister Karin and her cousin Nagato. _

_Minato's casket had the symbol of the tri-pronged kunai, his families most sacred treasure, nobody but Minato himself knew why it was so sacred to his family. It looked like he took the secret with him to the grave. Minato's casket was being carried by Kakashi and Minato's old martial arts instructor, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_Hinata's casket was being carried by her own father, who despite the situation tried to keep a strong appearance, but nobody judged him for the tears that dripped ever so slowly from his pearl colored eyes. On the front of Hinata's casket was the symbol for the Hyuga. Also carrying her casket was her cousin Neji Hyuga, a young man who is considered to be the best hunter the Hyuga family had produced in generations._

_Finally there was Naruto's casket, on its wooden surface was not just the symbol of the Uzumaki but his father's family symbol as well. Naruto's casket was being carried by two of his best friends, one being named Rock Lee, he was Naruto's old friend and sparring partner when both learned Martial Arts, Lee didn't know Naruto's family secret though. And Naruto's other friend was Nara Shikamaru, he and Naruto had been friends since the first grade. Shikamaru always thought Naruto had been a troublesome kind of person but there would be no one else like the deceased blond, he had been truly one of a kind._

_Within an hour, the caskets had been lowered into the ground, everyone had pitch black umbrellas over their heads, shielding them from the falling rain. They listened as friends and family talked about wonderful memories of each person, how that person would be missed and so many other things. Each person had a chance to say goodbye in their own way. Then came the hard part, the shoveling of the dirt on each casket. It was a sign to everyone that this was truly goodbye, a farewell to three great souls who protected Beacon Hills with their lives. They only wished they knew who the individuals were that killed them, Hiashi, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade wanted nothing more than to find each person or just the one person involved and kill them or him or her in the most brutal way possible. But they had no idea who could have done it, but that didn't mean they wouldn't find out._

_While the funeral was slowly coming to a close, nobody noticed in one of the tree's in the cemetery, there was a single black Crow watching. Not moving or making a single sound, just watching. Its black orbs focused on one of the graves._

'_Naruto Uzumaki'_

_Memory End_

"There's no way your real! Your just in my head!" Hiashi said, he closed his eyes and clutched his skull, trying to force the supposed hallucination before him away. Hiashi has had some bad nightmares ever since his daughter's death and sometime some vivid hallucinations but this was ridiculous and why was it Naruto he was hallucinating about? Hiashi waited a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was of his own breathing and the beating of his frantic heart. When Hiashi opened his eyes, both the Crow and Naruto had disappeared, only leaving an open window in front of him.

Hiashi released a shallow sigh."See, only an illusion" He muttered.

"Are you finished yet Hiashi" A voice whispered into his ear causing the Hyuga leader to freeze up slightly. "Because I can assure you that I am real and alive or undead I guess" Naruto said and the cawing of the Crow on Naruto's shoulder caused Hiashi to leap forward, turn and face Naruto and slide into the Gentle Fist stance. The Gentle Fist of the Hyuga was just as deadly as the fighting style Naruto's family used. Naruto just sighed at Hiashi, while the sight of him alive might be a real shock for Hiashi, Naruto knew he shouldn't waste too much time here at the Hyuga home, tonight was the full moon and the blond had no doubt something was going to happen. Call it a feeling or paranoia or whatever, Naruto knew something was going to happen and he would bet all the ramen in the world that he wasn't wrong.

"You can't be here, its just impossible! Naruto Uzumaki died, I watched him get buried along with his parents and my daughter!" Hiashi screamed, his hand sliding down and pulling out a gun he had in his office, it wasn't wrong to be prepared for such situations. "I've never seen a shapeshifter though that can take on the form of another person, what are you a doppelganger or something?"

"No Hiashi-san" Naruto sighed, he looked at the Crow on his shoulder that cawed at him, the bird seemed amused from what Naruto could tell. "I am the real Naruto Uzumaki, back from the dead"

Those words didn't exactly cause Hiashi to lower his gun, it was still trained on the undead blond, ready to shoot at any second. "Prove it then, tell me something only I would know about Naruto. The thing me and him hadn't told his parents about yet!" Hiashi said.

Naruto knew exactly what Hiashi was talking about.

_Memory_

_Autumn had once again fallen over Beacon Hills, the tree's once vibrant green leaves had changed into beautiful colors of red, orange, and brown. It was probably early October. The people of Beacon Hills already had pumpkins placed out on either their front porches or in the windows of their businesses. Businesses were beginning to sell costumes for the upcoming Halloween holiday. It was also five days before a certain Uzumaki's eighteenth birthday._

_Naruto right now was sitting in the same office as Hiashi, the Hyuga leader was very surprised that Naruto wanted to talk with him. From what he could tell by the look on Naruto's face, the blond seemed determined and nervous at the same time, it was definitely a strange sight to see on Naruto's face. Both were sitting in silence, well Naruto was trying to find a way to approach the subject he wanted to talk about with Hiashi._

"_So Naruto" Hiashi started out, the silence was beginning to slightly annoy him. He wondered what Naruto could want. "What exactly is it you wanted to talk about?"_

_The question brought a nervous chuckle from Naruto which caused an eyebrow to be raised on the face of Hiashi._

"_Straight to the point huh Hiashi-san?" Naruto said with a small laugh. "Umm well you know how I'm going to be eighteen in a few days"_

"_Yes I am aware of this"_

"_And you know me and your daughter have been dating a long time, a very long time actually" There again was that nervous chuckle Naruto seemed to be developing._

"_Since you two were thirteen if I remember correctly" Hiashi said._

"_And well.."_

"_Naruto" Hiashi interrupted, causing the blond to look at him." If this conversation is going to go somewhere, please make it fast. Because as you know I am a busy man and I have more important stuff to do right now. So lets hurry this along" Hiashi stated bluntly causing Naruto to sigh._

"_Alright, I'm going to come out and say this" Naruto said, his eyes locked with Hiashi's, the nervousness he had instantly vanished and Hiashi swore he could see the fire of determination burning within the blond's eyes. "I want to marry your daughter when I turn eighteen and I am asking for your permission"_

_Silence once again seemed to find its way into the Hyuga office, Naruto stared at Hiashi, the question didn't get any visible reaction from Hiashi. The man was truly a master of hiding his emotions, Naruto couldn't tell what he was thinking._

"_Okay" Hiashi finally said._

"_Okay?" _

"_Yes I give you, Naruto Uzumaki, permission to marry my daughter, Hinata Hyuga" Hiashi said, giving the blond a small smile and showing the first bit of emotion. _

"_Really! That's great!.." Naruto's rant was cut off by a dagger seemingly appearing out of thin air and was now poised at his throat. He looked at who was holding the dagger and was not surprised to find Hiashi was the wielder. He should have expected this. Naruto looked at Hiashi and seen the eyes of a stone cold killer, of a person who wouldn't think twice about taking a life if he needed too._

"_But let me be real clear Uzumaki, I don't care if you are a family friend or I am friends with your father. You dare hurt my daughter in anyway I swear.." He let the threat hang there, he didn't need to explain anymore. Naruto got the message as his head noded rapidly. Hiashi's cold eyes vanished and filled with a warmth you rarely see from the man._

"_Good then, I will make the arrangements" With that Hiashi left, Naruto wasn't even able to tell him he hadn't even asked Hinata yet._

_Memory End_

"Days before my eighteenth birthday, I asked for your permission to marry your daughter. On my eighteenth birthday I asked her to be my wife and she agreed. I was going to tell my parents, I wanted to surprise them with the news. But you know what happened after that" Naruto said, referring to their deaths.

Hiashi nodded his head numbly, it was true. Only Hiashi himself and Naruto knew that bit of information from his parents to surprise him. He remembered his daughters face, the pure joy that she felt along with the tears of happiness that had flowed down her face. Hiashi's ears had been ringing real loudly with how loud his daughter had been, screaming "Yes" over and over again. Only a gentle kiss from Naruto had shut her up.

"But I don't understand…" Hiashi muttered, his pale eyes still slightly widened. Hiashi was still having trouble with what he was seeing, he had seen their bodies at the funeral, he watched Naruto and his family get buried. "How are you alive?"

Naruto chuckled and it actually sent a small shiver through Hiashi but he didn't show it. He had never heard the blond sound that way before.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for my feathered companion over here" Naruto jerked his head in the direction of the Crow that was perched on his shoulder. The Crow cawed, Naruto guessed it was happy to be acknowledged.

Hiashi was about to ask how the Crow helped when he remembered something. He remembered his mom would sometime tell him bedtime stories about the legend of the Crow. Now while Hiashi had seen many supernatural beings, this was blowing his mind so to speak.

"So the legend is true" Hiashi stated, it was more of a statement than it was a question. "The Legend of the Crow I mean"

"Yes, when a soul has been greatly wronged it is said that a Crow can bring the soul back, to set the wrong things right" Naruto stated while the Crow cawed in approval. Humans were definitely interesting creatures in the bird's opinion.

"So I'm guessing the wrong thing is the murder of you, your family and my daughter" Hiashi said finally getting over his shock of the resurrected blond in front of him. The murder of the Uzumaki/Namikaze family is the only reason Hiashi could think of that the Crow would bring Naruto back. Naruto noded.

"I can't remember what happened to me, your daughter or my family. Our murder had to have been planned out and thought through very carefully. The only thing is I can't even remember what occurred on the night we died, I can't remember where we were, what happened. Anything!" Naruto shouted in frustration, he slammed his fist on Hiashi's desk. The wooden desk snapped in two and the objects that had been on the desk now cluttered the floor. Both occupants looked at the desk and sweat dropped.

"Alive or undead, your still a pain to deal with Naruto" Hiashi stated simply, he would have their maid clean up the mess later along with purchasing a new desk for his office. Hiashi noticed that Naruto's facial emotions shifted into complete seriousness.

"How long have me and the others been dead Hiashi-san?" Hiashi looked at Naruto for a moment before he sighed. He hated recalling how long it had been since the death of his daughter. The day that had forever changed his and the rest of the Hyuga's lives forever.

"Ten years"

With that answer, Naruto felt his body go numb. Ten years, had it really been that long? Now that Naruto really stared at Hiashi, he now noticed the father of his would be wife had aged. His skin did have some wrinkles now and the once light and vibrant brown hair he had dulled slightly and there were a few grey spots. The usual emotionless eyes he had seen now held a big wave of sadness behind them, he was a man who was still mourning over the loss of his beloved daughter.

"Ten years" Naruto whispered, still processing how long it had been since he and the others died. He accepted that its been a long time since he died, what he needed to know what's been going on in Beacon Hills."Okay, what has happened since we've died?" Saying that left a bitter taste in Naruto's mouth.

Hiashi once again sighed. "When you, your family and Hinata died, I decided to stop the hunting tradition in the Hyuga family. I admit I had grown arrogant when your family and mine were working together, I believed we were an unstoppable force. Your family and my daughters death opened my eyes and I wanted to prevent any other father or mother from losing their child. Some of the Hyuga disagreed with my idea and broke away from us. Since then we've been trying to move on with our lives. Also a few years after, another incident took place. The death of the Hale family"

"The Hale family? The Werewolf family that lived in the woods surrounding Beacon Hills. The same one my family always clashed with?" Naruto eyes narrowed. The Hale family were a powerful family of Werewolves that his family always had problems with before they came up with a truce. The truce had ended the fighting between them, his father and mother had met up with the head Alpha of the family and her husband. The truce was decided because both knew it was best for the survival of Beacon Hills, if the fighting would have continued, Beacon Hills would have been torn apart. To think they were now dead, it was almost unbelieveable.

"Yes the very same. A few years back, a fire had been set on the Hale house and almost everyone burned to death. The fire had been set by Kate Argent of the Argent family" Just because Hiashi didn't participate in hunting anymore didn't mean that the head of the Hyuga didn't know what was taking place in Beacon Hills. He knew of the Kanima incident that happened awhile ago, he knew that Derek Hale was the Alpha and a few other things.

"Almost everyone" Naruto's narrowed eyes sharpened into ice chips. "Who of the Hale family survived?" Naruto was not surprised that a hunter family especially one from the Argents decided to try and kill the Hales. He needed to know who was left, someone that might be able to give him answers if Hiashi couldn't.

"The ones that have survived as far as I know are Derek and Peter Hale. I keep hearing rumors though that his little sister might have survived as well but we have nothing to prove that. Anyway Derek is now the Alpha while Peter is the former Alpha, after killing his own niece"

"I never liked Peter Hale" Naruto muttered. "Do you think maybe he or someone else from the Hale family might have had something to do with our deaths?" Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the Hale family had somehow been involved, he knew there had been a few who were unhappy with the truce, Naruto knew Peter didn't like it. Not one bit and Naruto had his share of battles with Peter Hale before the truce.

"I don't know Naruto but I know somehow the Hale family is connected with it, call it a gut feeling"

"As much as I hate to say it then I've wasted my time being here" Naruto said, his tone was cold. He had no time to waste anymore, while he wasn't on a schedule or anything, he needed answers. This mystery was eating away at him, it was becoming like a crazy obsession and Naruto wanted to find something that would feed the obsession for a little awhile so he could find out who or what killed his family and kill them. Naruto noticed he was becoming more impatient and his anger was becoming more unstable with each passing moment. The undead blond turned and was about to leave.

"I do know of someone who could probably be more of help to you than myself" Hiashi said.

"Who?" Naruto demanded, he couldn't understand why he was getting so angry but he just felt that way. As a dead person, the obsession to find out his parents and girlfriends killer or killers was strong. This obsession it seems to have amplified his emotions especially his anger.

"His name is Deaton, he works as a vet in Beacon Hills and was working with the Hale family before they died. I am sure he could give you more answers than I could. I'm sorry Naruto" Hiashi said with a sad sigh, his eyes reflected the sadness he was feeling. Naruto didn't give a reply instead he seemed to have vanished along with the Crow. He just simply vanished, one second he was there and the next he wasn't.

Hiashi looked at the picture of Hinata that he kept in his office. He gave a silent prayer for her to watch over Naruto while on his quest for vengeance. Hiashi had no doubt things were about to pick up in Beacon Hills, he only hoped it wasn't for the worst. With those thoughts, Hiashi decided to leave and finally pick up his other daughter from cheerleading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Scott and the others)

Scott lifted another bag of ice and dumped it into the metal tub filled with water. Apparently this was the only way of helping Isaac recover his memories, how this was going to help, the Beta had no clue. But Deaton hadn't been wrong before and he trusted the veterinarian to help. Scott knew Derek also trusted Deaton, after all the man had been helping his family when they had been alive. Also they had no other choice, it was either this or let both Boyd and Erica die and thats not something they wanted.

"As you can see this isn't going to be particularly comfortable" Scott heard Deaton explain to Isaac. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, Isaac you will slip into a trance like state"

"Kind of like being hypnotized right?" Isaac asked.

"Exactly!" Deaton said as both him and Isaac approached the tub. Deaton wasn't psychic or anything but he could tell the Beta was less than thrilled to be getting in that rather cold tub of ice water. "You will be half transformed and this will allow us access to your subconscious mind" Isaac kneeled down next to the water and stared at it intently, hating the very thought of getting into it. He wanted to be anywhere else but there at the moment but he had to do this, for Boyd and Erica's sake.

"So how slow does Isaac's heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow Scott"

"Well how slow is very slow?" This time it was Derek that asked the question.

"Nearly dead" Deaton said simply as if it wasn't a big deal. Scott looked at his boss like the man had grown a second head. Were they really about to basically put Isaac's life on the line just to recover his memories?

Isaac practically hissed when he dipped his hand in the ice water, he retracted it fast enough and shook away the cold liquid from his fingers. "Its safe right?" Isaac asked, turning his attention away from his possible icy coffin and towards Deaton.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" Deaton asked, that response definitely did nothing to help soothe the Beta's nerves.

"Not really" Isaac said. Everyone's attention was captured when they heard a rubber snapping sort of noise. They looked over and seen Stiles playing with a large rubber glove and smiling without a care in the world. Stiles felt like he was being watched, he turned to see everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Stiles wondered why they were looking at him like that, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Just trying to find some sort of distraction from all the craziness that was happening around him. Derek gave Stiles a look, it promised pain to him if he didn't stop goofing around. With a sigh, Stiles did remove the rubber glove.

"Isaac if this feels too risky you don't have to do this" Derek didn't want anything to happen to the Beta, he was basically the only member of his pack that he had left. Isaac looked towards Scott and Derek, he gave them a determined nod. He knew this was something he had to do. With that he removed his shirt and glanced at the water, mentally preparing his mind for what he was about to do. Isaac quickly got into the icy water, he inhaled and exhaled slowly as the coldness from the water already began to attack his body. The Beta felt Scott and Derek place their hands on his shoulders.

Derek and Scott shared a glance before nodding. With that, the two pushed Isaac underneath the water.

Almost instantly Isaac began to thrash around and get above the water. Derek and Scott began to push harder to keep him from surfacing. They hated to do this to Isaac and they could see he didn't like it either but it was the only way to find Boyd and Erica. After a few moments, Isaac stopped his struggling. Both Derek and Scott released their hold on Isaac and watched as his head resurfaced, he gasped for air but his eyes remained closed.

"Now remember" Deaton said while keeping his voice low, he needed to make sure Isaac didn't hear him. "Only I will talk with him, too many voices will confuse him and draw him out" Deaton looked at Derek who reluctantly nodded his head, he hated having to stay quiet but he would do it if it helped.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Deaton asked, Isaac gave off another small gasp.

"Yes, I can hear you"

"This is doctor Deaton and I want to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes" Isaac said yet his eyes still remained shut. Everyone else just figured this was what Deaton meant when he said Isaac would be in a trance like state.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd" Deaton said. Outside thunder began to boom, the night was illuminated briefly by the flashes of lightning that streaked across the sky. Unknown to them, a single Crow was watching the whole thing from the outside window. Its body nothing but a dark silhouette in the night, only exposed for brief seconds by nature's upcoming storm.

"I want you to remember it for me in as vivid details as possible. Like you are actually there again" Deaton said. Instantly trouble began to happen, Isaac began to move slightly in the water and shook his head negatively.

"No, I don't want to do that" While Deaton was trying to get the Beta to relax, the lights began to flicker on and off. Isaac once again began to thrash around, only to be held down by both Derek and Scott.

"Isaac they are just memories, nothing to be afraid of" Deaton said, his words must have had some effect on Isaac because after a few more moments, he did finally calm down again. "Now lets go back to that night, the place where you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some sort of building or maybe a house?"

Isaac shivered slightly, his eyes while closed narrowed as his mind tried to recover the memory. "Its not a house, its stone. I think marble"

"Thats perfect, can you give me anymore descriptions?"

"Its dusty and empty" Isaac said.

"Like an abandoned building?" Instead of answering, the lights once again began to flicker on and off. The outside was once again illuminated by the lightning but the Crow was no longer there, it had vanished into the night.

Isaac began to once again panic in his trance like state, claiming they could see him. He even somehow gripped Scott's arm and didn't seem to let go.

"Just memories Isaac, they can't hurt you" Deaton said firmly, Isaac once again calmed down. Even though Derek didn't show it, his patients were starting to wear down. They needed to find the two missing Beta's fast and this while was a successful way of finding them was very slow. "Tell us what you see, tell us everything"

Isaac remained silent for a few seconds before his eyes opened, but they were dull. He was still in his trance like state of mind. "I can hear them, they are talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises"

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I don't know I can't see her" Isaac began to shiver greatly and everyone could see his teeth were chattering. Scott felt bad for putting Isaac through this, he only hoped the process was almost over. "I can't see either of them"

"Can you hear anything else Isaac?"

"They are worried about what they will do during the full moon, worried they're going to hurt each other"

Derek sighed, he knew neither Beta had control of themselves during the full moon. "If they get out during the full moon, they will tear each other limb from limb"

"Isaac" Deaton's voice was firmer than before. "We need to find them right now! What kind of room are they in? Is there a marker or perhaps a number on a door?"

Isaac bolted up, his eyes while dulled still now held complete shock and a bit of fear. "They're here" Isaac whispered. The Beta began to panic once again, the lights in the room started to go crazy.

"They're here, they are here!" He kept shouting, looking around as if actually seeing real people surrounding them. It was all in his head but in his state of mind, Isaac couldn't tell the difference between reality or memory.

"Isaac, tell me where you are?! Where are you?!" Derek demanded. Memories of his capture by the Alpha pack flashed through Isaac's mind, Isaac could see what looked to be a massive vault and what looked to be the possible leader of the Alpha pack standing in the middle of it. He was

"Its a vault! Its a vault" Isaac repeated in fright. Isaac was also unaware that he mumbled something else in his trance like state, something that left Derek filled with a bit of dread. Suddenly his eyes regained their light and lost the dullness.

"I saw it! I saw the name!" Isaac finally got out of the water and gladly accepted the warm towel that was now firmly wrapped around his body. "Its Beacon Hills First National Bank, its an abandoned bank and they are keeping them locked inside it" Isaac said.

After hearing the other stay silent, he looked around and seen they had a bit of a depressed mood. What happened? he risked his life dammit and they weren't excited to help find Boyd and Erica.

"What?"

"You don't remember what you said before you came out of your trance do you? You said when they captured you they dragged you inside of a room and there was a body inside of it" Stiles said.

"You said it was Erica's body" All was silent, the only sound made was from the raging storm coming from outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Deaton)

Deaton finally drained the water in the tub and was cleaning up his operating room. Stiles and Scott were going to look up the blueprints for the vault and try to find some way to break inside it. A few bank robbers had broken into it awhile ago, so why couldn't a bunch of Werewolves do the same.

Deaton couldn't help but worry for Scott and the others. They were going up against an Alpha pack, they was beyond dangerous. The Kanima they had faced last time wasn't nearly as threatening as a whole pack of Alpha's. Deaton only hoped Scott could achieve what no other Werewolf has achieved in a very long time. As Deaton finished up and prepared to leave, he walked out into his waiting room and seen an individual standing there.

The individual had bright blond hair, crystal blue eyes and looked to be around eighteen years old. Deaton couldn't tell why the teen was wearing face paint of all things or why he was staring so intently at him. His stare was like drilling through his very being. The other strange thing was a Crow was perched on his shoulder. The teen was not normal.

"I'm sorry but business hours are closed" Deaton said, standing behind his desk, if this teen proved to be a supernatural being, he wouldn't be able to cross over and get to him due to the mountain ash.

"I'm making an unscheduled appointment doctor Deaton" Naruto stepped forward and was about to grab Deaton when he slammed into an invisible barrier. He reached out and could feel the barrier, preventing him from proceeding and grabbing the doctor. "Always the cautious one huh Deaton, mountain ash very nice" Naruto complimented although he was annoyed as well.

"Thanks it does the trick in protecting myself against unwanted visitors such as yourself" Deaton said. The Crow cawed at Deaton, it too was annoyed. It could get past the barrier but the blond couldn't.

"Fine Deaton, I'm just wanting some answers. Besides you owe my family!"

"Oh?" Deaton asked. "How so?"

"My parents are the reason the Hale family didn't kill you, we vouched for you and they accepted you as their representative" Naruto said.

Deaton remembered that day, when the Hale family almost took his life. It was only thanks to a blond man named Minato and his wife Kushina that he survived and even got to represent the Hale family. With Deaton's help, they were able to come up with a truce for Minato's and Kushina's family to stop their fighting with the Hales.

"Your parents, who exactly are you?" Deaton asked although he had a pretty good idea, it was just hard to believe.

"You remember me Deaton, maybe not with all this face paint but its me. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, at your service" With that he did a mock bow for Deaton. Deaton did indeed remember him now, but he also remembered reading how him and his parents had been killed. So how was the blond who had been murdered be standing before him and looking much alive.

"We have things to discuss Deaton, please I need your help" Naruto said. Deaton hesitated for a moment but if this teen was truly Naruto, then he did owe him and his parents in some way, after all likes the blond had mentioned earlier, it was true that only because of Minato and Kushina that he was alive today.

"Okay" Deaton said while pushing open the small door and breaking the mountain ash barrier, allowing the blond to have access inside. "Lets talk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats where I will stop this chapter here. Damn I bet your all wondering when in the hell is Naruto going to meet up with Scott and the others?! Its soon I promise ;) Right now he is just trying to collect some valuable information.

Well thats all until Next time, MasterOfTheUnknown is out!


	4. Finding the Betas! Meeting Naruto

And once again it is time for another chapter of Teen Crow to be published. It seems everyone is enjoying the story so far, thats great :) Anyway this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Naruto will finally meet up with Scott and Derek! Before I forget, someone asked me if this will be a Hale bashing story.

My answer is...NO!

I told all that information last chapter to keep it interesting.

Anyway I don't want to keep ya waiting longer than I have. Lets get on with the story!

MasterOfTheUnknown owns nothing as he is a simple author on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Morning)

Papers were flying out of the printer and they scattered all around Stiles room in piles. Both Beta and human were passed out, one on the floor and the other in a chair. That is the scene that Stiles father walked in on. It was amusing for him to see but he knew they needed to get ready for school.

"Boys" the Sheriff said and got no response. He raised an eyebrow slightly, the two must be exhausted. "Boys!" He shouted this time.

Stiles jerked awake and a paper stuck to his face thanks to his son's drool possibly and Scott almost fell out of his chair. It was definitely an amusing sight for the sheriff but his face remained stern.

"I've got to get to work, you two need to get to school" He was about to walk out when he heard his son call out to him.

"Dad! what about Heather?" Stiles asked and his father heard the hope in his voice. He sighed slightly, he hated having to tell his son they still hadn't found anything but he wasn't going to lie to him.

"No, nothing yet" With that, he left the room and went on his way to work. Hopefully he would find some lead on Heather.

Stiles was frustrated, they had spent the whole night printing out papers and for what? They had found nothing! Nothing that would bring them any closer to rescuing Heather. Nothing that would help them save Erica or Boyd.

"Ten hours of research and we've found nothing" Stiles exclaimed angrily, tempted to rip up the piece of paper in his hands.

"Were going to find something" Scott said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica less dead or Boyd any less soon to be dead" Stiles scoffed while picking up more of the papers off his floor.

"Dude we still have time" Scott tried to reason with his friend. Stiles though looked at Scott as if he were an idiot.

"Is this whole optimistic thing in the face of utter disaster thing apart of being a better Scott McCall program?" Stiles asked, even though it was a serious question it also sounded like a joke. Scott chuckled slightly.

"Umm not if it doesn't work" Scott answered truthfully, hoping to kill the tension in the air. It seemed to have worked as Stiles almost adopted a tiny smile.

"No it works" Stiles began to shuffle through the papers in his hand before one in particular caught his attention. He handed the paper to Scott before racing off after his father, he hoped the man hadn't left yet. Scott could tell why his best friend got excited all of a sudden, his father had assisted in arresting the people who had broken into the Beacon Hills First National Bank. He could give them some answers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Allison)

"So that crazy lady gave us the logo to a bank?" Lydia laughed while stepping out of Allison's car. Her car window was still getting repaired after that crazy deer had rammed through it. "What was she trying to do, give us investment advice?" Lydia laughed at the joke she made.

"Not at this bank, its been closed down for years" Allison was dressed warmly. Autumn was beginning to approach faster than they wanted it too and the weather was cooling down.

"Why haven't you told Scott?" Lydia asked, wondering why Allison wouldn't tell her ex. Yeah the two weren't dating but Lydia knew the two were still friends and everything.

"Because according to someone I need to find something real" Allison said bitterly, Lydia knew she was referring to a certain Alpha. It was easy to tell Allison and Derek's last encounter wasn't exactly the most friendly kind. Scott had made Derek promise not to tell Allison of what her mother tried to do to him. Derek wanted to so bad and put the Argent in her place. Not that Allison knew any of that.

Allison lifted up her trunk and went to retrieve her school bag, lucky for her Lydia was looking away and didn't notice the giant pair of bolt cutters she planned to use later. To hell with Derek, Allison was going to break into that bank and find out anything she could.

"Which reminds me, I can't drive you home today. I'm busy after school" With that, her and Lydia went in the school. But all day, the young Argent's mind was anywhere but at school, it was planning and calculating what she was going to do tonight.

Hours later and night had once again settled over Beacon Hills. Allison could hear faint police sirens and she knew she had to be careful, after all she was kind of breaking into a place. She glanced behind her and into the sky, it was a full moon tonight. Allison grabbed the chain on the door and gave it a small tug, it was still firm despite years of rust. She placed the bolt cutters near the chain and with one quick snip, it broke. Allison looked around to see if anyone had noticed as she undid the chain and disposed of it. Nobody had seen her, she did a successful break in. She opened the door silently and walked in just as quiet, she didn't need the Alpha's to hear her.

What the young hunter didn't know was that someone had seen her little break in. He was just great at hiding really, the figure stepped out of the shadows and the moonlight that couldn't reach him before now showered over him. It revealed Naruto Uzumaki in all of his glory or undead glory. The Crow looked at the blond who returned its stare. The two hadn't expected a hunter, an Argent of all people to show up here tonight. He and the Crow had been scooping out the bank and waiting for Derek and whoever he brought to show up. Naruto really wanted to meet this Scott McCall person, Deaton had said nothing but great things about him despite being a Werewolf.

Deaton had told him the whole situation that was going on in Beacon Hills and in Naruto's opinion, it was all fucking crazy! An Alpha pack of all things! He never expected to encounter that of all things. Deaton had told him that the First National Bank of Beacon Hills is where they were keeping the Beta's they had kidnapped. That also confused Naruto, what would a pack of Alpha's need with two Beta's?

"It seems we have another person wanting to find them Beta's. What do you think my feathered companion, should we follow the little hunter and keep her out of trouble?" The Crow cawed in approval. "Then lets go!"

With that being said, our favorite resurrected blond dashed silently towards the door and made his way inside. He was as quiet as a mouse or a ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Scott and the Others)

Scott listened as Stiles explained to them just how the robbers had broken into the bank. How they had planned it out and how they were able to steal the cash. Scott had to admit that they had been a lot smarter than the average burglar, to plan something out the way they did and almost got away with it was nothing short of impressive. Scott heard as his buddy said how small a certain patch of space was.

"Can we even fit in there?"

"Yes you can but just barely and you'll need a drill of some sort since they patched up the wall" Stiles was about to explain the kind of drill they needed but he was interrupted by everyone's favorite Hale Alpha.

"Forget the drill" Derek said, his eyes still scanning the layout of the bank.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What are you going to do Derek, punch through the wall?" Stiles challenged. Derek sighed while crossing his arms over his chest, this made the already large man look even bigger. Scott shook his head slightly, this would either end very bad for his friend or very fun for Scott to watch.

"Yes Stiles I am going to punch through the wall" Derek said with a smile and Scott could tell the Alpha meant what he said. Derek actually believed he could punch through that tough wall. Scott knew that Alpha's were stronger than any Beta but could Derek really do it?

"Alright big man, lets see that fist" Stiles said and started to mock the Alpha. Derek simply raised his fist, trying to restrain himself of using it to punch Stiles in the face. Peter Hale, who was sitting on the stairs, simply rolled his eyes at the teen's antics, secretly glad that Stiles didn't accept his offer to become a Beta so long ago. Stiles held up his palm towards Derek's fist.

"You see that, barely enough room to punch through solid.." Whatever Stiles was about to say was cut off when his hand exploded in pain. Derek had punched his palm, not as hard as he could of otherwise Scott would be taking his friend to the emergency room. Stiles almost fell to the ground while clutching his hand that felt like it was on fire, he learned right there it was better to not question Derek so much.

"He can do it" Stiles simply said. Scott looked at Derek, he could tell the Alpha was definitely glad he did that. The small smirk on his face was as clear as day.

"I'll get through the wall, who is going to follow me down there?" Derek asked, looking at both Scott and his uncle. When his gaze landed on Peter, the man instantly refused.

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly your odds aren't looking good either my dear nephew" Peter said.

"So what, am I just supposed to let Boyd and Erica die?" Derek asked, he wasn't going to let that happen. Not to any members of his pack!

"One is already dead" Peter said, he could care less if either died. Boyd and Erica meant nothing to Peter so why should he care if the Alpha pack finished them off.

"We don't know that!" Derek said sternly, his eyes narrowed in a glare towards his uncle. The man was such a bastard in Derek's opinion and as much as Derek wanted to kill him again, he wasn't going too. Peter was more useful to him alive than dead but the man shouldn't press his luck too much, Derek wasn't afraid to show his uncle his place as a Beta.

"Do I have to remind you of what were up against here? A pack of Alpha's! All of them are killers and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back up into your throat. Don't forget two of them combined bodies to form one giant fucking Alpha!" Peter said with a sigh. It would be much easier for them to just forget about Boyd and Erica, go out looking for new potential Beta's. Ones that hopefully wouldn't get captured as easily as the two. "Erica and Boyd are sweet kids, they will be missed"

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked bluntly because seriously the former Alpha now turned Beta was a real downer. Didn't help at all and was always negative. So what was the point of keeping him around? Peter glared at Stiles for that comment before looking back at his nephew.

"Derek seriously, its not worth the risk" His words fell on deaf ears.

"So do you want to come?" Derek asked looking at Scott, to his dismay it seemed Stiles thought he was talking about him.

"Oh sure if you want me to come.."

"Not you! I was talking about Scott" Derek said.

"I don't know about Erica but if theres a chance that Boyd is still alive then we must save him" Scott said. Peter shook his head, he kept his comments about how foolish they were to himself. To have one Alpha and a Beta go up against a whole pack of Alpha's was nothing short of suicidal.

"I just wonder though, who is the girl in there with Boyd?" Scott wondered, if Erica was dead, then who the hell could this mystery girl be? What did the Alpha pack want with her, well whoever she was, Scott hoped she would be safe if Boyd decided to go out of control because of the full moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Allison and Naruto(Allison doesn't know he is following her)

Allison glanced around and held her arms close to her chest. It was kind of cold and very dark, the darkness was pierced for the briefest of seconds by car headlights. Allison noticed papers were scattered everywhere and tables were overturned. The place looked to be a total wreck, disguised as an abandoned bank from the outside, perfect place to keep Beta's on the inside. As Allison traveled deeper within the building, she was unaware that she was being followed by a certain blond.

Naruto stuck to the shadows, following the Argent girl real quietly. He made sure the creature stayed behind and hidden, he didn't need the bird causing him any sort of distraction or blowing his cover. He watched from his hiding spot as some woman attacked Allison. After a small struggle, the strange woman pinned Allison against the wall.

"Mrs. Morrell?" Naruto heard Allison ask, it seemed the two knew each other.

"Keep your mouth shut and listen closely Allison!" Mrs. Morrell demanded, her eyes sternly glared at Allison, making sure she knew how serious this was. "You have no idea what you just stumbled upon and right now you've got about twenty seconds to get your ass a hiding spot. I say that storage closet over there will do fine, stay in there until you hear the fighting start. When it starts, then you can come out"

"What fighting are you talking about?!" Allison asked, her breath coming in small gasps. Mrs Morrell had a strong grip against her throat.

"You'll hear it, now go!" With that, the strange woman ran down the hall, leaving Allison by herself.

The Argent wasn't stupid, while she didn't trust the woman all that much she seemed to want to help her so just this once Allison would trust Morrell's advice. Allison ran over and took her hiding place within the closet.

Naruto stood perfectly still in his hiding spot, having heard the conversation between the two. The blond's enhanced hearing could make out the sounds of footsteps heading towards their way, it didn't take a genius to know it was members of the Alpha pack coming through. He cursed silently, he was in a real bad spot right now. Naruto had no clue what abilities he had now that he was revived, so far he figured out he had unnatural strength and regenerative abilities. And all he had on him was a few kunai, shuriken and his older brother's tanto. One undead hunter with a few weapons against three Alpha's, the odds weren't in his favor at the moment.

Now Naruto wasn't going to attack them when they walked by, that would earn him another trip to the after-life, he would just hope they walk by. But with an Alpha's increased sense of smell, those chances were slim. As they drew closer, Naruto could make out a seemingly blind Alpha, a female Alpha with no shoes and in desperate need of a foot job and another male. The female and bald Alpha seemed normal enough but the blind one gave Naruto an uneasy feeling.

"Do you two smell something….something dead?" He heard the female ask her two fellow Alpha's, the blond noticed her nose cringe in disgust. Naruto sweat dropped slightly at the comment, sure he was considered undead technically and was a walking corpse but was his scent that bad smelling? He heard the bald Alpha laugh.

"Probably that blond bitch we killed, remember we put it in that storage room over there?" He said while pointing the storage room where Allison was currently hiding in. The situation would have been funny to Naruto had it not been so serious.

"Yeah probably" The woman muttered as they began to walk by his hiding place. Naruto didn't have to worry about his heart beat rise so they wouldn't hear him, only catch his scent. But to his relief, they confused it with the dead body in the same room as Allison. Naruto did take notice however that the woman's eyes seemed to have met his in the darkness of his hiding spot. The trio's footsteps began to disappear down the hall where Mrs. Morrell had taken off to earlier.

Naruto exhaled slowly, having held his breath to make sure they wouldn't hear it. Damn a Werewolf's great hearing! Naruto's painted face was illuminated for a few moments as he took a peek out from his hiding place, watching the backs of the three Alpha's get further and further down the hall. The blond Uzumaki took a glance at the storage room, he hoped Allison would be fine and he prayed to whatever deity that would listen to watch over her. Right now, he was going to go find the vault where the Beta's were. With that, Naruto stalked off down the hallway very quietly in search for the vault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Stiles and Peter)

Stiles stared up at the full moon in frustration, all this waiting around was really getting to him. He hated the thought of his best friend going out there and possibly dying at the hands of those Alpha bastards! Peter remained as quiet as ever, sitting on the couch without a care in the world.

"I hate this waiting around, its nerve racking. My nerves are racked dammit!" Stiles complained.

"I could beat you into unconsciousness and wake you when its over" Peter suggested and the very thought of it was pleasing. A very quiet and beaten Stiles on the floor while Peter was resting peacefully, oh how joyous that would be.

"Do you think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked Peter.

"Do you actually think I care?" Peter replied with a snort, his eyes closed and trying his best to fall asleep. The whole situation was annoying to him.

"I just don't understand the whole bank thing, why not chain them up within an underground lair?" Stiles brain was filled with questions, the bank just made no sense to him. What was so important about the bank that the Alpha's had choose there of all places.

"There Werewolves you idiot, not bond villans or something ridiculous as that" Peter said.

"Wait a second, what if they are living there? Maybe the bank vault reminds them of their wolf dens?" Stiles suggested, it didn't sound too bad of an explanation.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked, his eyes opened slightly and looked at Stiles as if he were an idiot.

"Yeah! Where do you live?"

Peter sighed. "In an underground network of caves hidden within the woods surrounding our little town"

"Really?" Stiles asked, that sounded kind of cool actually.

"No you fool! I live in an apartment downtown" Peter chuckled, he couldn't believe Stiles had actually thought he lived in caves in the woods. Sure real wolves might have done that but they were Werewolves. Werewolves and regular wolves while similar were different at the same time.

"Okay but still there is something up with the bank. And why wait until the full moon?"

"Maybe they think its poetic in some way" Peter said, all he wanted to do was get some sleep, was that too much to ask for? Apparently as he was stuck dealing with some annoying teenager and his massive amounts of questions.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic!"

"And you've had one hour to be so.." Peter's tiredness disappeared as an idea began to form within his clever mind. And with this idea came a sense of dread, now that Stiles did mention it, the Alpha's did have three full moons so why did they keep the Beta's alive? Something had to be up with the bank, maybe it was made out of something important for them.

"Stiles, what are the walls made out of?" Peter asked getting up from the couch.

"I don't know, I can see some wood" Stiles was about to list off details of the walls in the loft before he was stopped by Peter.

"No no, the walls in the vault. What are they made out of?" Peter made his way over to the blueprints of the bank and began to scan for what he was searching for. The dread in his mind began to get stronger, something about the vault was important for the Alpha's and it would only spell trouble for them. Peter's search was getting more frantic as he couldn't find what stone was used for in the building of the vault.

"Its in this packet" Stiles handed him a rather massive pile of papers.

Oh just fucking great!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Within the vault)

The inside of the vault was silent, the two occupants inside made no noise. However, the wall on the far right of the room suddenly began to crack, as if some force was hitting it very hard on the other side. One small crack appeared, the wall shook again and the crack grew. With the third shake, the wall exploded and stone was sent flying to the floor. A fist was penetrating the wall, the person on the inside of the wall pushed against the broken stone.

Derek Hale broke his way into the vault after finally breaking through the wall. He ignored the slight numbness in his hand, even though he was an Alpha punching stone like that multiple times wasn't fun. Scott soon followed him in the vault, rolling his eyes slightly at the entrance Derek had done. The man could be so dramatic sometimes. Both Beta and Alpha noticed the familiar figure of Boyd standing within the dark corner of the room.

"Boyd" Derek called out, he got no response from the tall teenager. They both heard him begin to growl, his claws gleamed menacingly in the now exposed light that was flooding in through the hole in the wall.

"Its me Boyd, its Derek" Derek took notice of how angry he was. Boyd looked like was fighting to control himself. Derek had his arms up, trying to calm the enraged Beta down. While this was happening, Scott heard his phone ring. He answered it.

"Stiles this isn't the best time…"

"Scott you have to listen to me!" Stiles screamed over the phone, Scott heard Boyd grunt and he had no doubt the other Beta could hear his friend over the phone. "Scott, you and Derek have to get out of there, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called ecatilight, it scatters moonlight"

"What does that mean?" Scott asked, not getting what was so important about this mineral. He took notice that Derek was still trying to calm Boyd down.

"It keeps the moonlight out, they haven't felt the full moon in months!" Stiles said before he heard Peter begin to talk.

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman stadium, they would starve the lions for three days. This would leave the lions more vicious and out of control, more blood thirsty! Deucalion has prevented them from shifting for three full moons"

"Scott, they will be stronger" Stiles said.

"Stronger, more hungry. Scott they are the lions and you and Derek are the gladiators" Peter finished. Scott could feel a cold shiver run up and down his spine.

"Oh Derek we have a problem" Scott said, this got the Alpha's attention. "A very big problem"

Both took notice that a female figure walked from behind Boyd and stood next to him. When Derek seen her, he felt his whole world shatter for a moment.

"Corra" He whispered, not able to believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Who?"Scott asked.

"Corra?" Derek asked again, his tone hopeful and slightly desperate. Scott had never heard Derek sound this way before.

"Derek" Corra began to say. "Get out of here, get out of here right now!" She demanded, fighting the urges of her wolf side.

Scott took notice of something, lining around the room was a familiar kind of ash! It was mountain ash! The vault opened and there was Mrs. Morrell with a handful of mountain ash. She dropped the ash and finished up the trail, effectively sealing the room. Preventing any supernatural creature from going in or leaving.

"No wait please!" Scott shouted, this was probably a huge mistake on his part. Both Boyd and Corras eyes shifted to a dangerous golden color, both glowed dangerously in the darkness of the vault. They both snarled and changed into their wolf forms.

All Peter and Stiles heard on their end of the phone was the shouts and snarls of Boyd and Corra before the phone conversation went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside the vault)

"Don't kid yourself Morrell, this isn't the first time you've gotten your hands dirty" Deucalion said noticing the sour expression on the woman's face.

She was about to say something before she felt something cold press against her neck, she gasped slightly. Morrell glanced down and seen what looked to be a knife positioned at her throat, ready to slice the skin at any moment.

"Unseal the room!" A voice whispered roughly in her ear. Deucalion raised an eyebrow behind his glasses, he couldn't see who this person was. But he could definitely smell him and this person smelled dead.

"Ah now what do we have here? I certainly didn't expect this" Deucalion said with a chuckle. Naruto frowned slightly, he could hear how unconcerned the man was. He was blind so he had a disadvantage should he face Naruto in battle but something just didn't feel right, the uneasy sensation from earlier was back and strong. Naruto pressed the blade deeper against Morrell's throat, causing her to gasp as a small trickle of blood spilled onto his kunai.

"Tell her to unseal the room or I will cut her throat from side to side" Naruto said savagely, hoping to intimidate the Alpha. It didn't work as he chuckled once more. Mrs. Morrell didn't see the humor behind all this, after all her life was on the line and she could tell the person holding the knife was serious about his threat. Deucalion stepped back a little while folding up his cane.

"Well Mrs. Morrell, who are we to deny this young man to join his friends in there with our little surprise. Go ahead and let him in" Deucalion said. Mrs Morrell noded, she bent down slightly though it was difficult with a kunai pressed against her jugular. Naruto never took his eyes off Deucalion, knowing it would be a huge mistake on his part should he do that. Mrs. Morrell finally broke the mountain ash barrier.

Naruto pushed Morrell into Deucalion and leaped into the room. He didn't turn around, he knew the two already probably resealed the room so they couldn't escape.

"Oh young man, I do hope we meet again" Deucalion said, Naruto could feel his stare almost burning a hole through his undead body. The blond heard the two depart from the vault, leaving him alone with a couple of Werewolves fighting each other.

"Hey Boyd and Erica!" Naruto called out, causing both enraged Beta's to forget about Scott and Derek, they stared at him with uncontrolled rage. Naruto put away his kunai, knowing he couldn't use it without risk of killing the two Beta's. "Lets get this party started!"

With that, Naruto's hand went to his pocket and grabbed a few shuriken. He threw the metal stars towards the Beta's with perfect accuracy that only came with years of training. Naruto made sure to avoid hitting them in the neck or brain, he wanted to capture them, not kill them. Both Beta's howled in rage as the shuriken sliced into their skin, Corra and Boyd both forgot Derek and Scott. They had a new target they wanted to slaughter.

Naruto ducked under Boyd's wild and vicious attack, but he immediately came face to face with a pissed off Corra. Naruto's hands moved on their own, his martial arts training coming into effect. He avoided Corra's attempt at clawing his painted face off and struck her with a palm strike against her cheek. Grabbing Corras skull, he brought her close and kneed her in the gut, causing the Beta to grunt in pain. Naruto would have continued his attack but Boyd grabbed him by his trench coat and threw him through the air. Naruto quickly spun in the air and landed on his feet, his back though still ended up hitting the wall causing it to shake slightly. The blond glanced at Derek and Scott who were still in shock of his arrival.

"Come on you two princesses I could use some assistance" Naruto called out to them, he leaped to the side and avoided a fist from Boyd. It was easy to dodge most of Boyd's attacks since they were reckless and sloppy, the only problem was he had to worry about the other Beta as well. Naruto uppercutted Boyd, grabbed his skull and used his super strength to fling him into one of the pillars in the room.

Naruto's shouting broke the two from their surprise and both Scott and Derek went to subdue Boyd. Naruto turned and felt Corras claws plunge into his stomach, he gritted his teeth as he could feel fresh blood drip from the wound. Naruto grabbed Corra by her shirt and connected her skull with his in a vicious head but, the Beta staggered back and her claws left Naruto's stomach. The undead blond hand gripped Corra by the throat and he pressed her against the wall. The female Beta snarled at the blond while trying to remove his grip from her throat, Naruto's grip increased as he fought against her strength.

"Do you two have Boyd subdued or what?" Naruto shouted, his teeth gritted slightly. This girl was fucking strong!

"Yeah we have him" Derek called out, Naruto looked to see Derek and Scott having both arms of Boyd secured.

"Who are you?" Scott asked, he had never seen the blond before. And his scent was strange, the blond was alive obviously but he smelt of death. Like he was a walking corpse or something. Scott could tell the blond wasn't a damn zombie, so what was he?

"Scott!" Allison shouted in relief, not giving Naruto a chance to introduce himself, having just shown up when she heard the sound of fighting taking place. Allison stepped into the room and thats when everything went wrong, her boot accidentally broke the sealing of the room!

Boyd noticed this, using his enhanced strength, he pulled both Scott and Derek. Both Alpha and Beta bodies collided and they fell to the floor, groaning in surprise and pain.

Naruto turned to see a vicious snarl on Corra's face, without warning the female Beta brought her foot up. Naruto felt white hot pain explode through his body, especially in a certain region.

Her foot had connected with a place that no male, be they living, dead or undead, should be hit at. Naruto felt his grip weaken, his mouth opened in a silent scream as he dropped to the floor. Both Corra and Boyd took this opportunity to run past the frightened Allison and escape the vault.

Naruto noticed this through his haze of pain and could only mutter one word.

"Fuck"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats where I will stop this chapter. So Naruto has finally got to meet up with Derek and Scott. Poor Naruto though! Corra is one sneaky Beta huh ;) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

MasterOfTheUnknown is out! Peace.


	5. Mayhem in the Forest Derek's memories!

Here we are ladies and gentlemen, fans of Naruto and Teen Wolf everywhere! I am here with another chapter of the story that will be better than my other story, Uzumaki Alpha. It seems everyone is enjoying this story, I'm enjoying writing it.

Last time we had Naruto finally meet up with both Derek and Scott. They all fought the crazed Beta's and they escaped through very comical ways. Poor Naruto! Anyway its time for me to get on with this chapter.

MasterOfTheUnknown owns nothing as he is a simple author on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon was full tonight over the town of Beacon Hills. The massive orb was in the sky, no clouds blocked its lights from descending from the heavens above to the ground below. Nocturnal animals that lived in the woods surrounding Beacon Hills made a beautiful yet haunting symphony with their various noises that mixed so well in a delightful yet frightening way. But the most noticeable things especially found in the woods were the fireflies.

The bugs, although small casted multiple lights in the night. And it was that small glow that enticed the attention of one small dark haired child. The child was looking at it with wonder, waiting for the right moment to capture the insect. He held up the jar and the lid, carefully raising it to prevent the firefly from escaping his capture. His eyes were narrowed slightly in concentration, this had to be timed perfectly or the bug would forever be out of his reach. The child then timed it perfectly, he slammed both the lid and jar together at the same time and effectively capturing his first firefly of the night. He didn't care that it was slightly chilly or his parents were going to be mad at him when he and his sister got back, all that he cared about was the tiny bug within the jar.

"Got one!" He announced to his sister.

The girl who looked just a little older than the boy looked down at her jar to find it empty. She was slightly bitter that her younger sibling was able to capture one before her. The girl walked over to inspect her brothers jar and seen there was indeed one single firefly within the jar.

"You dumbass, you've got to have holes in the lid or otherwise you'll kill them" She said. The brother was sad now, he didn't want to release the firefly. He looked at his lid and there was no holes, he had forgotten to make them.

"Do I have to let it go?" Billy asked, hoping that she would say no and the firefly would be okay.

"Do you want it to die?" She asked back rather rudely. The boy looked down back at his jar, he didn't want the bug to die. The sister smiled as she took in the almost breath taking sight before her. It was a small sea of fireflies that were flying around in the forest. She was drinking in the beautiful scene as the moonlight mixed with the light the fireflies produced along with the darkness of the woods. This would be a sight to remember. The sister immediately went to try and capture her own firefly, after all she remembered to poke holes in the lid of her jar.

Billy though went to look for more fireflies to capture. He found some by a fallen tree and tried the same method as last time to capture not one but two fireflies. Sadly his second attempt was unsuccessful as both fireflies dodged his incoming capture and flew off into the night. Billy sighed sadly before he heard what sounded like growling? Billy looked in front of him and his heart almost stopped. Standing before Billy was Boyd who was snarling at him, teeth exposed and menacing. Needless to say, Billy did the smart thing. He turned and began to run for his life while screaming of course. After all, it was a very frightening sight for him.

"Billy?" His sister asked uncertain as she heard her brother scream. He sounded very scared of something. She seen him running towards her as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Run!" He shouted and forcibly grabbed her hand and began to run off. She had accidentally dropped her own jar. The tone of her brothers voice was all that was needed to convince her to run for her life along side him. A very angry and wolfed out Boyd wasn't too far behind though. Both Billy and his sister ran until they found an old tool shed in the middle of the woods. Despite the situation, thats all they had to protect themselves against the crazed man following them. The sister unlocked the door to the shed and both went inside. Billy's sister locked the door behind them and both huddled together, afraid for their lives.

"Hes going to get us" Billy cried, anyone could tell that he was beyond scared at this point.

"Shut up now!" His sister warned, she would prefer if the crazed man didn't find them. Sure it would be an obvious hiding spot for the two but it was all they had. She was trying to stay strong despite the very frightening situation they were in. Both children then heard a very heavy and low breathing, they glanced down and seen the boots of the man walking slowly outside of the shed. They watched as Boyd's rather large and imposing figure walked by the shed's window a few time, the only noise made was his deep and raspy breaths. Both Billy and his sister felt like their hearts were going to jump out of their throats.

Suddenly the shed began to shake, Billy cried out in surprise and held onto his sister tighter. He watched in fear as the man outside was actually trying to lift the shed. Normally they would think it was impossible for a regular man to lift the shed by himself but in their panic induced state, they believed anything. Their hearts almost went still when the shed actually began to lift off the ground! The two children's last line of defense was being overturned by this animalistic psychopath!

Boyd in his rage induced state lifted the shed up with ease and stared with a violent hunger that only a predator hunting his prey could have as the moonlight illuminated the two children. Growling at his victims, he tossed the shed to the side and it shattered upon impact with the ground. His golden eyes shifted back to the children who were screaming and in tears. Boyd was about to slaughter the two kids when his ears pick up a sound.

Suddenly what looked to be a metal star flew through the air, briefly its metal surface reflecting off the exposed moonlight and slicing Boyd across the cheek. The Beta growled and turned around, briefly missing as one Scott McCall used his speed to rescue the children from danger. Boyd looked to see Naruto was crouched on a massive tree limb, it didn't take a real genius to know he was the one that had thrown the shuriken. The Crow perched on Naruto's shoulder cawed in approval before taking off, it didn't need to get involved in this possible upcoming battle. His painted face seemed to have little to no expression.

"So Boyd" Naruto said, his tone dull as he pulled out a kunai. He was prepared to use deadly force this time, after all watching Boyd almost kill those children was a reason he didn't like Werewolves really. The only reason he was working with Scott and Derek at the moment was because Deaton said he could trust them. "Do you want to continue our little dance from earlier?" He asked referring to dance as a fight.

Boyd growled and looked to be ready to charge when he stopped. Even in his rage state of mind, he remembered the fight the blond put up earlier and he wasn't ready to risk being possibly captured. So Boyd snarled at Naruto once more before turning and taking off into the night. Naruto's eyes narrowed into a glare at the retreating form of Boyd, as he put his kunai away.

Naruto heard the Crow caw once more and he sighed. It was time to meet up with Scott once again, he hoped the Beta had gotten the kids somewhere safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Scott)

"You lost him?" Scott heard Derek ask over the phone. Scott could tell that Derek was slightly annoyed that he lost sight of Boyd. He was glad though Naruto was able to stall Boyd so he could rescue the children who were currently clinging to him with a vice grip. Scott didn't even want to think about what could have happened had they not shown up in time.

"Yeah I kind of had to" Scott said, he was referring to the scared children obviously but Derek didn't need to know that.

"Well that wasn't part of the plan" Derek said on his side of the phone with a sigh.

"I know which is why I think you, me and Naruto should stick together. Trust me, he is stronger, faster and definitely more dangerous. He needs more than one person capable of handling him" Scott said.

"Look I'm at the trail by the entrance of the preserve, can you meet me there?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, just got to drop something off first" Scott said before hanging up his phone. He looked down and the kids were still frightened and very clingy to him. Well given the fact he rescued them, he wasn't all surprised they were still holding onto him.

"Well good job saving those two dog boy" A humorous chuckle came from the shadows. The children cried lowly in fright, thinking its another crazed person after them. Naruto walked out of the darkness of the woods, hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He looked visibly relaxed but Scott could smell the metallic scent of the weapons hidden within his pockets. The blond was ready to use them at any second. Scott ignored the 'dog boy' comment.

"Thanks, now lets get these kids home and meet up with Derek" Scott was about to move forward when a blade pressed against his throat. The Beta gasped slightly and looked forward to see the uncaring cold eyes of everyones favorite undead blond. The tanto he had was poised and ready to cut clean through Scott's neck.

"Lets get one thing straight, I don't take orders from you or Derek Hale either. Do you understand that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes crystal clear!" Scott said, the kids by his side were once again terrified. Both were openly crying. Naruto sighed, and with movement so quick that even Scott barely caught a glimpse, the two were knocked out. Scott frowned at that but he couldn't argue against the blond's actions, now they could talk freely without worrying about the children hearing.

"Don't take this threat personally Scott" Naruto sighed, while sheathing the tanto back into its place. "I have nothing against you, Scott you seem like a great person honestly but I don't trust your kind. Not one bit. The only reason I haven't tried to kill you is because Deaton said you can be trusted and from my past with him, hes a man of his word"

"My kind, you mean Werewolves don't you?"

"Yes, you must understand my family used to fight against Werewolves, more specifically the Hale family. My family was a powerful family of hunters, more known than those silly Argents. Ask Derek about the Uzumaki and Namikaze family. Now make sure those two get back to their parents safely" Naruto said with a commanding tone. With that, Naruto turned and disappeared into the night. The Crow that always seemed to follow Naruto like a shadow of death cawed at Scott before flying off in the direction Naruto took off too.

Scott stood there so confused and frustrated about everything. He had no idea how they were going to catch Boyd and Corra, there was Naruto who didn't trust him at all just because he was a Werewolf. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was an Alpha pack running around Beacon Hills, lurking and waiting for them. But first, he had to take these kids back to their parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(An Hour later)

The full moon was at its highest point in the sky and it was very beautiful. The massive orbs light broke clear through the darkness, only to be blocked on occasions by passing clouds.

Scott and Derek raced through the woods, tracking Boyd's scent. Both leaped through a tree and landed onto a soft patch of earth. The fog in the air began to curl around their ankles like a hungered serpent. Scott looked down to see a muddy boot print, by the sight of it, the print looked fresh. Scott examined it closer, it wasn't a boot print. It was actually one foot print inside of another!

"Is it them?" Scott asked the Alpha.

"I don't know but it looks like were not the only ones who decided to stick together" Derek said, his eyes looking out in front of him, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Boyd and Corra.

"Will that make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked, he was inwardly cursing Naruto for not wanting to stick together with him and Derek to help catch the two.

"I don't know"

"Derek" Scott sighed while standing up. "I seen Boyd try to rip two little kids apart, they would have been torn to shreds if it wasn't for Naruto distracting him and me rescuing them. Are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

Derek looked at Scott, he could tell he was afraid for not just the safety of his friends but the people of Beacon Hills as well. Derek wouldn't admit it out loud but Scott was truly a one of a kind type of person. Always willing to help his friends and others, sometimes at the possible cost of his own life. Yet Derek knew Scott would do it in a heart beat. Derek knew that one day, Scott would be a great Alpha, he had no doubt that one day Scott would achieve the position, he just didn't know how he would.

"Everyone and anyone they find" With that said, Derek continued to follow the tracks deeper into the woods, Scott sighed and followed after him. The two walked in silent, following the tracks and keeping their senses alert for any signs of Boyd or Corra. A few moments later, Scott remembered something.

"Derek I need to ask you something else too. What do you know of a family called the Uzumaki and Namikaze?" Scott asked, he watched as Derek's eyes widened slightly.

"How do you know of that name Scott?" Derek asked, he had never thought he would hear those names ever again. It had been so long since he heard those two names that Derek almost forgot but as soon as Scott asked that seemingly innocent question, it sparked a memory within Derek's mind.

"Naruto says he doesn't trust us Derek because were Werewolves! He told me to ask you of the Uzumaki and Namikaze family. All I know is they were hunters, even better than the Argents! So what can you tell me about them?" Scott asked, something about Naruto and the Uzumaki/Namikaze family were related. Scott didn't know if he came from either family as Naruto had only given his first name to him and Derek when they were able to get properly introduced. Maybe Naruto could have been a family friend. All Scott knew was that Naruto was a hunter, dangerous and had a Crow that always followed him. He wondered about that too.

"Well.." Derek sighed and stopped, his massive frame now leaning against a tree. "The Uzumaki and Namikaze were a combined family of hunters. The best around actually"

_Memory_

_Derek was running, his young legs carried him as fast as they could go. Derek was probably around the age of ten right now. The young Beta could hear the shouts from his pursuers, their threatening words only made him want to go faster. His ears were slightly ringing as he could hear multiple guns going off at once behind him. Thankfully his reflexes helped him avoid most of those bullets. Sadly the same can't be said for every tree he passed, they lost small chunks of their wood where the bullets impacted._

_Derek had no one to blame but himself for this situation. His mother had told him to stay home because of the Full Moon tonight, but he had ignored her wishes and decided to go out and see a few friends. Just because he was a Werewolf didn't mean he had no friends to hang with. His parents also said they had something important to do tonight, something that would end the fighting that was going on in Beacon Hills. Derek was young so he didn't know what fighting his mother had been speaking of, he just did what he was told, except for tonight of course. _

_On his way home, he decided to take the long way to his home and enjoy the night. His mother and uncle had drilled control into him at a young age so he wouldn't go crazy during the Full Moon. Long story short though, some hunters found him and decided they wanted to end his life. Just because he was a Werewolf. _

_Derek had pleaded, showing the hunters he was no threat. They didn't care though and that is what has him in his current predicament. The fallen Autumn leaves crunched under Derek's shoes as he tried to run faster, his eyes took on a golden color, the eyes of his Beta state. His speed did increase and for a second, Derek believed he was going to get away. _

"_Nice try wolf!" He heard a voice shout from in front of him. Before Derek knew what happened, he felt pain explode through his foot and rush up his leg. Each nerve burned with an intensity like no other, Derek had never felt such pain in his young life. Derek's fast sprint had come to a stop and he was now laying on the ground, his face in the dirt and his leg was just in pain, he couldn't describe it. Derek hacked out a small cry of pain and looked down to see what had his leg._

_A bear trap was clamped firmly around his leg, its metal jaws sunk into his flesh. Derek reached down, summoning his Beta strength, the trap stood no chance as it was broken in two. Derek though could tell something was funny, the wound wasn't healing and his leg was starting to feel rather numb. The Hale Beta stretched his senses and too his horror, he smelled a familiar scent in his wounds._

_Wolfs Bain._

_Derek knew they must have placed some on the tips of the bear trap, those bastards had planned this all along!._

"_Well fella's, looks like we caught ourselves a Beta!" A voice said, coming out from the trees, Derek noticed it was a man dressed in the usual hunter gear. Six more figures slinked their way out of the shadows of the trees as well, dressed in the same attire as the man speaking. The man who spoke first, raised his weapon and had it pointed at Derek. _

"_No leave me alone!" Derek shouted, he pulled himself off the ground. Only to be shoved violently back down by one of the other men. "I haven't done anything wrong!"_

"_We don't care scum!" One voice said._

"_Yeah! Demons like you and your entire family shouldn't even be allowed here!"_

"_Were protecting our families from monsters like you, we will kill thousands of your kind if it means the survival of ours" All these voices caused Derek to tear up, his life was going to be over! He was only ten for heavens sake, he hadn't done all the things he wanted to accomplish in life yet. _

"_Goodnight Wolf filth, may your soul never find eternal peace" The man with the gun pointed at Derek said. His mouth curved into a grin so twisted, it frightened Derek to his core. Derek closed his eyes and waited for the pain to end._

"_What in the hell is going on here?!" A rather angered male voice shouted. Derek's eyes snapped open and everyone turned to see a blond man walk out from the tree's. _

"_Well well if it isn't Minato Namikaze" The man said to the now identified Minato. Minato was glaring at the man. _

"_Don't forget me" A female voice said. A very beautiful red headed woman stepped out from the darkness beside her husband. In her hand was a rather large katana, its blade gleamed menacingly in the exposed moonlight._

"_And Kushina Uzumaki. Two of the greatest hunters from the Uzumaki and Namikaze family. This is fantastic!" Derek's heart sunk even lower, he had hoped these two would come save him but they came from a hunting family. Derek had no chance for survival. "You two want to have your turn messing up this wolf bastard before we kill it?"_

"_Nope" Minato said simply, his tone was chilling. He pulled out a rather strange knife, it had three tips and on the handle was a strange form of writing no one could decipher. The black calligraphy glowed a menacing crimson color before fading back to black. "Me and my wife here just signed a peace treaty with the Hales, we have decided to end the fighting between our families. Beacon Hills won't have to be torn apart because of this stupid thing between Hunters and Werewolves. Besides this young Beta has done nothing to you, leave him and return back to your homes"_

_The hunters looked at Minato and Kushina with disbelief, the two strongest families of hunters that came together signed a peace treaty with the Hales! _

"_Are you fucking stupid Minato, if we let these things roam around free then they will kill us all. You know that better than myself!" The man with the gun shouted._

"_No they won't! Our treaty has ended the bloodshed between our families, for too long we have lost the ones we have loved because of this feud. The Hales and ourselves were sick of it! So we ended it!" Kushina shouted. _

"_Besides our family has a code" Minato said, his azure eyes were icy right now. "No innocent blood, be it human or supernatural will be spilt, we protect our friends and never turn our back on another"_

"_Those who break the rules are scum" Everyone besides Minato and Kushina turned to see Kakashi standing behind them, Derek was safely secured behind the large man. "Those who abandon their comrades or an innocent are worse than scum!" Kakashi finished the code while drawing out his tanto._

"_So what will you do now?" Minato asked. The group of hunters connected eyes with one another, several moments passed before they all noded. Then they did the stupidest things of their lives, they turned their weapons on Kushina, Minato and Kakashi._

"_You might be the all powerful hunting family, but your still mortal unlike the dog behind Kakashi. We will end you three and take our sweet time killing that bastard!"_

_Minato sighed, he had really hoped they would use common sense about this. Minato raised the tri pronged kunai. "There is a reason this kunai is so legendary in my family, long ago my ancestor, Tobirama Namikaze( I know he's not an actual Namikaze, its just in here to fit the story!) fought against a powerful witch who had kidnapped his daughter who later became my great grandmother. He was able to defeat her, though I don't know how…" Minato was about to say more but he was rather rudely interrupted._

"_I don't give a fuck about what your ancestor did to save your bitch of a great grandmother" The man with the gun pointed at Minato was about to say more but Minato chucked the knife at him. The man didn't expect it so he leaned to the side and the kunai missed him. The man was about to mock Minato's abilities but to his shock, Minato had vanished! Suddenly something sharp penetrated his back, his body froze and blood began to leak from the man's lips. His head moved slightly and he could see it was Minato who had stabbed him with that kunai of his!_

"_How?" The man asked, his teeth were now stained with blood that continued to leak out of his mouth._

"_You should have let me finish the story and it was a foolish mistake on your part to insult my family" With that, Minato retracted his kunai and the man fell to the ground. Everyone besides Kushina and Kakashi were in a state of shock. The foolish hunters gave an outcry of rage and were about to kill Minato when they heard a multitude of growls. The hunters looked at the darkness surrounding them and could see multiple pair of golden and blue eyes staring at them with animalistic fury! Though one pair of eyes almost stopped their hearts then and there._

_They were a dark crimson, the eyes of an Alpha! Talia Hale stepped out of the shadows, her mouth curled into a snarl at the hunters. "I must say, this alliance between our families so far is working out much better than I expected. Thanks for saving my son Minato, Kushina and you too of course Kakashi"_

_Minato cleaned the blood that stained his kunai, after all it was about to get coated with a fresh batch in a second. Might as well make it look clean before staining it again. "No problem Talia-san, so why don't we kill the rest of these scum?" Minato said._

"_Gladly" If possible, her answer caused her already dark crimson eyes to glow slightly as if they were a Beacon of the hunters demise._

_Needless to say, the hunters didn't make it out alive that night._

_Memory End_

"So my mother and the others saved me from the hunters that night. Later my mom gave me a rather awful beating for disobeying her orders" Derek laughed as he finished his tale. Scott had been really amazed by the story Derek told.

"So how did that guy, Minato like disappear and reappear behind that guy?" Scott asked knowing no human could possibly do that. Werewolves couldn't just vanish like that, to the normal human eyes it looked that way when in reality they were just moving really fast.

"I don't know, he never finished the story. Anyway about a few years ago before my family was killed, someone or something killed Minato, Kushina and apparently their son and his girlfriend. After that, the Uzumaki/Namikaze relationship was no more, they fell apart just like their companion family the Hyuuga's"

"So do you know who killed them?" Scott asked.

"No but I do know this, not everyone in my family was happy with the treaty. I remember overhearing some were angered by it actually, they wanted the Hale family to not only be Beacon Hills protectors but its rulers as well"

"So you think their death was staged by some of the members in your family?" Scott sighed while rubbing his temple in frustration. "No wonder Naruto doesn't trust us. But if Naruto was murdered along with his parents, how is he alive?"

Derek looked at the full moon, his eyes just stared at the massive orb while he could feel the Alpha within him wanting to come out and unleash hell. Thankfully for Derek, he had great control from many years of practice. "I don't know Scott but we have to figure it out later. Right now lets go try and find Boyd and Corra"

With that said, both Beta and Alpha continued their chase after Boyd and Corra. Though Scott had a lot to think about, but if there was one thing he was sure about. He was going to earn Naruto's trust.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(With Lydia)

Lydia stepped out of her car, dressed in her green jacket. Her hands were typing away at her phone, to her it felt like her body was being drawn to something. Like she had to be at this location for some unknown reason. Lydia glanced up and found that she was at the local pool. The water within the pool glowed as the lights within the waters shined bright. It gave off a creepy feeling for Lydia.

Lydia glanced around, apparently frightened. She had no idea how she had gotten here in the first place. Her body had been on autopilot and she was now just regaining control of herself. Lydia took a few steps towards the pool and immediately regretted it.She clamped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Within the pool, there was a body floating on its surface. Lydia kept muttering how she hoped the person wasn't dead, she approached the pool slowly and got on her knees. She slowly turned the body over and to her relief she found out it was a dummy. The dummy they probably used for CPR training. Lydia sighed in relief, thankful that nobody had been killed.

Her relief though soon changed to horror as she glanced at her palms. Her palms were stained with a crimson liquid, one she recognized as blood! Lydia gasped in fright, she glanced around on the ground around her and noticed a small shallow pool of blood around the life guards chair. Lydia looked up and to her horror once more, a body sat there. The body of a male with blood dripping from the wound on his neck. His throat had been slashed.

Lydia did the only thing she could at the moment. She screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats where I will end this chapter. Not too much action with Naruto, sorry about that.

If your wondering, yes in the flashback Minato used the Hiraishin. First let me state that in this it was NOT because of CHAKRA. All you need to know is it involves a witch and his great ancestor, Tobirama Namikaze. Yes I know hes a Senju in the damn anime but in my story hes a Namikaze :) After all he did invent the Hiraishin first so I thought it would be only fair that he was mentioned in the story. Its still unknown though how Minato can do it and how its done. Who killed them and everything. All will be explained in future chapters.

MasterOfTheUnknown is out. Peace.


	6. Captured, Argent Help?

Whats this? Back with another chapter of Teen Crow. Yes we've made it to chapter six! Is everyone enjoying the story? I hope so! Anyway I won't continue to ramble, its time to get on with the story.

I own nothing of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allison had driven back to her house and was now staring at herself in the mirror. The young huntress had her gear strapped on her and she was ready to go out into the night. She was going to help Derek and the others capture Boyd and Corra from slaughtering any innocent. Allison slightly wondered why she was going to go out at all, after what she had been told she should be bawling her eyes out and wanting to stay home. But instead of feeling sadness or anything at all, Allison felt numb.

_Very Numb_

Allison knew Scott wouldn't lie to her but what her Ex boyfriend had told her tonight, she wished it was. But it was true, all of it was true.

_Flashback_

_Allison felt the warm tears flow down her slightly cold cheeks, Derek had just told her something she couldn't believe. The Alpha had told Allison that her mother, her dead mother had tried to kill Scott McCall a few months back. She didn't want to believe that the most beautiful and caring woman she had ever known had tried to kill her best friend and former boyfriend. But the look on Scott's face, the seemingly utter expression of regret was plastered there even if he tried to hide it. The blond, Naruto was his name, he had a look of sympathy mixed with indifference. It looked like he cared about her situation but at the same time he really didn't._

_Her mother, a murderer. The very thought left an awful taste in her mouth but in a way she couldn't deny it. Her mother had detested Werewolves and she didn't like it when she had found out Scott was one and the two were dating. So now that Allison really thought of it, she was starting to believe Derek's words._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked, doing a good job at preventing her voice from cracking. Scott looked at her and sighed sadly, spitting out a small wad of blood from his mouth._

"_I will tell you everything. Anything you want to know"_

"_Just tell me why Scott" Scott's heart seemingly dropped as he watched a fresh set of tears roll down Allison's beautiful face. _

"_Allison, I couldn't" Scott started out saying, he had gone over this scenario in his head a few times just incase the truth came out. Every thought that he had planned to say to help her feel better evaded his mind. "I couldn't let you know that your mom was trying to kill me because I didn't want that to be the last thing you remembered about her"_

_Allison accepted Scott's answer and mentally thanked him, he spared her feelings and memories of her dead mother. He could have told her everything after her mom had died but Scott didn't say a word. While she didn't like the truth at all, it was better that she found out now than not at all. Naruto, Scott and Allison heard footsteps approaching from behind them, they turned to see Derek with a very dead Erica in his grasp._

_Naruto fists clenched tightly, even though Erica was a Werewolf she hadn't deserved to die. Erica was so young, she probably had family, friends, people that truly cared about her. Sure she made the wrong decision of accepting the bite from Derek. But Erica had been a teenager, they make mistakes. Now she would never have the opportunity to grow up, to have a family and just live her life. He could relate to the dead girl. _

_Derek knew he would give Erica a proper burial later but right now wasn't the time. Nobody said a word, it was time to capture some out of control Betas._

_End Flashback._

Allison snapped out of her thoughts and gazed at the silver arrow head in her grasp. So sharp and very deadly. She pocketed the arrow head with the rest of her gear.

While her mind and emotions were now storming within her, she would worry about it later. Allison needed to prevent any innocents from dying tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto's nose wrinkled in disgust as he leaped through the forest. Something foul hit his sense of smell like a hammer, whatever it was didn't smell pure. Naruto didn't understand how his sense of smell could tell if something was pure or not, he just chucked it up to being another of his abilities given to him by the Crow. While the smell was foul, it didn't smell like a rotting corpse or anything. Naruto would have to ask Deaton about it later.

The blond heard an enraged growl come from within the forest, a few feet to the east. Not wasting time, he immediately turned in the direction where the growl came from. Naruto leaped into what appeared to be a camping site and watched as Isaac knocked down Corra. Isaac must have been surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance because he didn't even try to dodge Corras counter attack, the enraged Hale Beta grabbed Isaac by his coat and chucked him into the trees surrounding them.

Using his superior speed, Naruto appeared behind Corra. Corra's eyes widened before she quickly turned and lashed, her claws planning to shred the flesh on the undead blonds throat. Naruto's movements were smooth and crisp, he blocked the attack precisely. He captured her arm and expertly tossed Corra into the tree's behind them. Corra's body bounced off the tree, she fell to her knees. She didn't look injured but Naruto knew she wasn't too happy either. Naruto reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai.

He had to be careful with how he fought with her now. Scott and the others wanted to disable her and then capture her, not outright kill her. Well Naruto figured it would be easier that way, she would no longer be a threat to the innocent people surrounding Beacon Hills. But Naruto wasn't willing to kill the Beta because then he would have an Alpha and two Beta's trying to kill him.

Naruto, even though not as powerful as Derek Hale, was confident he could possibly take the Alpha in a one on one. His superior skills in fighting backed up by his new abilities would make him dangerous opponent. Derek though had greater strength, reflexes, healing and Scott and Isaac to back him up. So the odds for our favorite undead blond wasn't looking good. But if they tried to stand in his way of vengeance, then he would kill them, somehow, someway.

Scott and Derek both arrived as well, they all had Corra surrounded. She wouldn't be able to escape. Derek took notice of the kunai in Naruto's hand. He also took notice as the Crow he had seen with the blond earlier was perched up in the trees above.

" I hope you weren't planning on using that to kill my sister" Derek said with a frown.

"Don't worry Hale, I'm still along with your little plan of capturing her and Boyd" His eyes shifted from Corra to Derek's. Crystal blue staring into the Crimson orbs of an Alpha. "I am not your enemy unless you make me one. I will protect Beacon Hills and follow through on my path to vengeance"

"Path of vengeance?" Scott asked.

"He means finding his parents and girlfriends murderer. Remember when I told you earlier the Uzumaki/Namikaze family here in Beacon Hills were dead, Naruto was apart of that" Derek said, he looked at the Crow once more. Really staring at it, the bird was looking at him too. The Alpha Hale remembered a legend similar to the blond enigma standing before them, his mother had drilled into him at a young age about everything he would need to know about the supernatural. Derek decided to focus on that later, right now they needed to subdue his sister.

Corra stood up and growled at them threateningly, only to back off as Derek growled at her. The growl of an Alpha was definitely more frightening than that of a Betas. When an Alpha growls at their Beta, it knows to back off and submit to the leader.

"So what do we do now?" Isaac asked, taking his position around Corra. "Hold her down, find Boyd and do the same with him until the sun comes up"

"No, we will knock her out and then capture Boyd. Once both are unconscious, we chain them up in Derek's apartment until the sun comes up" Scott said, he decided he wasn't needed for this fight. But he looked behind them and seen a very frightened camper on the verge of a panic attack. It would be best to console her and see if she was alright.

No other words needed to be said, the three advanced slowly onto Corra. She knew she was trapped but there is an old saying, a trapped wolf is when its most dangerous. But no matter how dangerous Corra was in her enraged and moon depraved state of mind, she was no match for the three and eventually knocked unconscious. Scott had managed to convince the frightened camper to leave the woods, they had no doubt she would tell anyone what happened. After all if she went around saying there was a fight between Werewolves, she would be locked up in the whacky shack.

Now the four were facing a different issue, Scott had just gotten a call from his friend Stiles, saying that Lydia had just found a body.

"This doesn't make sense, that pool is on the other side of Beacon Hills and we haven't tracked them anywhere near there" Derek said and it was true. Naruto, Scott and Derek had only tracked Corra and Boyd to the heavily wooded part of Beacon Hills. It was possible now that Corra was captured, Boyd might have went off to a different part of town but it was highly unlikely. Very unlikely.

"Derek" Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek" Scott said again, his impatience was starting to grow.

"They can't be that fast on foot!" Derek said and Naruto had to agree. An Alpha wouldn't even be that fast so it was highly unlikely a couple of Betas would make it there and back so quickly. And even if they had attempted to try and head that way, Naruto and the others would have tracked them through town.

"They killed someone Derek! A totally innocent kid" Scott said, his features were saddened, the fact that someone so innocent and probably so young didn't sit well with Scott, not one bit. "And its our fault"

"No its my fault Scott" Derek said. He was the Alpha, the problems caused by his Betas would fall on his head and he would accept it. He was their leader and Derek knew he was doing a piss poor job at being one.

"We need help Derek"

"We have Isaac and Naruto" Derek said.

"I mean real help" Isaac looked at Scott, insulted by the other Beta's choice of words. He was real help dammit. The insult though rolled off Naruto, he could care less on what Scott thought of him but it was amusing to watch Isaac's reaction to it.

"We need to find a way to capture Boyd and we won't be able to track him on our own" Scott said which got a snort from Naruto.

"Your already forgetting dog boy that I used to be a hunter before I died. My parents didn't raise no fool, they taught me how to track regular wolves and Werewolves. But I don't have the proper equipment on me to help track down Boyd so we will need some help" Naruto said, getting a glare from Scott for the dog boy comment.

"You're suggesting we ask the Argents for help aren't you?" Isaac asked getting a nod from Scott.

"Chris is the only one besides Naruto here that knows how to track a Werewolf and I'm sure he has the stuff we will need to help find Boyd" Scott said.

"Alright for now, Isaac you take Corra here back to the loft and make sure she is chained up. I don't want to come back and see that she's escaped understand" Derek told his Beta. Isaac frowned at the commanding tone from his Alpha. Yes Derek was still his Alpha but in all honestly he trusted Scott more. Isaac knew that one day Scott would be a great Alpha. Reluctantly though, Isaac nodded his head and began to take the unconscious girl back to the loft. "Now lets go say hello to your little Argent friend"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Chris Argent, an hour later)

Chris had his arms full of groceries, he was struggling to reach for his keys to unlock the trunk. He finally got them in his grasp but he felt one of the bags fall out of his grasp.

"Woah there!" An unfamiliar voice shouted as a hand snatched the falling bag out of mid-air. "You almost lost your eggs there"

Chris's eyes narrowed slightly at the teen who had rather bright blond hair. Something seemed off about the teen, call it a hunters instinct or just plain paranoia. But none the less, he gave the teen a smile. "Thanks for that, I planned to have those eggs tonight for dinner" Chris said, opening the trunk of his car and stashing the groceries inside. The blond handed him the one with the eggs and he too stashed that one in as well. But before he closed the trunk of his car, Chris turned around and whipped out a gun. The gun was pointed at a very surprised Scott McCall.

"Uhhh Hi' Scott said lamely and Naruto had to resist the urge to face palm. So while Chris had his gun pointed at Scott, the Beta began to nervously explain the situation they were in. He explained how the Betas had escaped, how they captured Corra and how they need help tracking Boyd.

"Okay Scott but first off why should I care about anything you or Derek get yourselves into? And I don't even know this kid Boyd, I don't even know his last name" Chris said, his gun never leaving Scott's face.

"Boyd is his last name" Scott said.

"What is his first name then?"

"Vernin" Scott said while Chris shrugged his shoulders slightly. He didn't know anyone by that name. "And I'm curious but is there a reason why your gun is still pointed at me?"

Chris looked away for a moment, Naruto could see it looked like the man was internally asking himself that same question. "There is probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you Scott"

"I understand that" Scott said, internally hoping that Chris didn't shoot him. Chris sighed and put away the gun.

"You know" Naruto said, getting both Scott and Chris's attention. "This little back and forth thing between you two is amusing and all but we still have a Beta on the loose. And he is doing who knows what now while we are just standing around"

"And who is this guy Scott? Another Werewolf?" Chris asked.

"Nope just your usual resurrected undead hunter from a dead hunter family" Naruto answered before Scott could speak. Chris raised an eyebrow but in a way he wasn't surprised, after all the things he had witnessed in his life, this wasn't the most surprising thing he had ever witnessed. Chris looked at Scott and the Beta could see how weary the man looked. His eyes were full of pain, hidden very well but Scott could see it none the less. Chris had experienced so much, the loss of his wife, the betrayal of his father and his father almost turning his daughter into a weapon. The death of his murderous sister.

"The world you live in Scott, almost tore my family apart. Its killed most of my family Scott. I do not want to step in it again. Why would I?"

"Because innocent people are going to die Mr. Argent" Scott said, his voice almost taking on a pleading sort of tone. "Because your the only one that can track Boyd better than we can. Naruto could but he doesn't have the equipment that you have"

"Then I will just let you three borrow the equipment and that way I don't have to get involved" Chris said before turning his back on Scott and began to walk towards his driver side door.

"But Mr. Argent!" Scott tried to protest but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Naruto shaking his head. With a sigh, Scott headed over to where Derek was parked. The Hale Alpha had watched the whole exchange and been waiting in case things took a turn for the worse.

Naruto watched as Mr. Argent pulled out and was about to drive away."Chris!" Naruto shouted.

Mr. Argent stopped his car and rolled down his window as the blond approached his car. "Yes?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Listen Mr. Argent, I don't know what's happened between you and the others. I've been away for a long time I guess you could say" Naruto chuckled hollowly. "But if theres one thing I've kept close is the words my brother Kakashi always told me. His words are, those that break the rules are trash but those who leave their friends behind are even lower than trash. Keep those words in mind Mr. Argent"

With those final words, Naruto stepped back slightly. Before Chris could reply, he heard a rather loud cawing sound from above. Chris looked upon a street lamp to see a big black Crow staring at him from its position on the street lamp. Its pitch black orbs felt haunting to stare into. Chris looked back to speak with the blond, only to find him gone. He had simply vanished like he had never been there in the first place. But his words gave Chris a lot to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF CH 6

So yeah...I've been kinda busy for awhile and I know you all aren't happy with that excuse. I've been working hard in school and working a lot. Saving up for a car and all that. I'm sure someone reading this will understand my situation.

Anyway I will try to update as much as I can.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
